War Treasure
by Eclectic Butterfly
Summary: The effects from the "War Between the States" was felt for years after the final battle was fought. The Barkleys thought they'd overcome their demons, but when Eugene brings friends home with him, the family discover just how much influence the past has on the present.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Welcome to my newest Big Valley tale. This is one that took me a long time to complete, much to the chagrin of my younger sister. But here it is, and I'm excited to share it with you all._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Big Valley or any of the characters associated with the show. I do, however, lay claim to the original characters that will shortly join the Barkley family._**

* * *

 _…The roar of gunfire that was everywhere...terrified screams of injured men around him...the sharp smell of blood mixed with dust and gunpowder...a pair of wide, frightened eyes in a small faced streaked with dirt..."Heath, help me!"..."Run, Nat, run!"...the crack of a single rifle shot..."Heath!"_

"Heath! Mister Heath!"

Someone was shaking him. With a start, Heath Barkley opened his eyes. It took a moment before he recognized the older man who was leaning over him with the dark sky overhead. Breathing out, Heath tried to relax his tense muscles as the cook pulled away. The fair haired young man slowly uncurled his hands from the fists he hadn't realized he'd been making.

"Must have been some dream."

Pushing himself up onto his elbows, Heath watched Cooky move towards the fire. Some time in the night, more wood had been added, and the flames were burning brightly. Running one hand over his face, Heath felt the beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead. He breathed out again, grateful that at least he hadn't woken anyone else.

"Want to talk about it?"

While the cook's voice was low, there was the chance that they would be heard, and Nick for sure would be irritated for hours. Cooky was pouring out a cup of coffee from the pot that had been kept out for those on watch. "Nope," Heath responded, making sure to keep his tone just above a whisper. He left his bedroll, getting slowly to his feet as his muscles protested. The branding they were in the middle of was hard work, and nightmares didn't help the matter.

"Figured you'd say something like that," Cooky remarked, holding out a cup of the hot liquid for the younger man. "If you're not going to sleep, might as well enjoy a cup."

Settling down by the campfire, Heath accepted the cup and sipped the coffee. For several minutes, the two men sat side by side, listening to the sounds that could be heard at night: the chirp of a cricket, the crackle of the fire, the low hoot of an owl. On the horizon, the briefest hints of light was beginning to show itself.

"Who was Nat?"

Stiffening, Heath looked over at the man with the corner of his eye. "You never let things go, do you?" he asked, annoyance winning out over amusement.

"You kept saying it over and over," Cooky remarked, ignoring the question. "I finally figured out it was a name the third time you said it. Before that, I thought you were unusually bothered by tiny bugs."

His words prompted a smile, though Heath was quick to wipe it away. He finished off his coffee, estimating just how long it would be before the man would need to get the food prepared for breakfast. The rest of the men would be rousing themselves right after that, drawn by the smells of the food. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be soon enough to rescue him from the inquisitive man's questions.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"You're as bad as Jarrod or Nick."

Cooky snorted. "You learn a thing or two when you've worked for a family as long as I have. So, you may as well tell me now. What's eating at you?"

Memories of the war, always too close to the surface in the early morning, flooded Heath's senses. He closed his eyes as he remembered the smell, sounds, emotions that he tried so hard to keep out of mind. "Nat was a drummer boy for my regiment," he admitted, when he couldn't chase the image of those wide eyes from his mind. "He was nine or ten years old."

"What happened to him? You sounded desperate when you were calling out his name."

Clenching his jaw, Heath shook his head. "The last time I saw Nat, it was a desperate situation," was all he could bring himself to say. He didn't like to talk about the war. Only when he could see no way around it. While he knew that many who worked on the ranch, including both of his older, half brothers, had seen the horror of war, few to none had ever experienced the humiliation of being captured by the enemy.

"Was he taken to Carterson?" Cooky's voice was softer than even Heath had expected and the question startled him. He hadn't even known that anyone outside of his family had heard about the prison or that he'd been there.

"I didn't see him, or his brother, there," Heath answered, hearing one of the men stirring nearby. He remembered the relief of not seeing the scrappy kid in the prison but how he'd been left wondering if his little friend had even survived the last fight. "I don't know what happened to either of them. Nat shouldn't have been in the middle of it all in the first place.

There was a pause. "There are ways you could find out, you know," Cooky offered. "Mister Jarrod would know."

Reaching over, Heath poured himself more coffee, reckoning he'd be needing every drop he could drink to feel ready for the day of hard work ahead. "Well, first we have to get those bovines branded," he said, determined to change the subject. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to learn the truth, not if the truth was that Nat had died in that last battle. He'd rather be left wondering than know that as fact. "They won't do it themselves."

Cooky nodded, seeming to accept that the early morning confidences were finished. "What are you two jawing about at this time of day?" Nick demanded, rolling out of his bedroll with his usual level of grumpiness. "Some people need sleep to get in a full day's work, you know."

"That's what we were just talking about," Heath answered simply.

"Work? Is that all you ever talk about?" Nick asked with a grumble in his voice. He got to his feet and stretched his arms out. "Sometimes I wonder about you and what goes on in that head of yours, Heath. There are other things in life."

Rolling his eyes, Cooky moved away from the brothers. "And if I said I was thinking about all those treats Mother has planned out for Eugene, you'd say I was daydreaming and needed to get my head out of the clouds."

A grin on his face, Nick chuckled. "Maybe I would at that," he said. "Poor me a cup of that coffee, if you haven't finished it all off."

Shaking his head, Heath picked up a cup and offered it to his brother as a peace offering. "I'll drink to being back in a soft bed."

"Here, here," Nick concurred, his voice loud. There were groans from the hands. "Hey! What are you complaining about? Get your lazy bones off the ground already! We have work to get done today!"

A wry smile tugging at his lips, Heath shook his head at his brother's method of rousing the men. He reckoned he should be grateful he'd woken himself up before having his brother's wake-up call. Eugene was going to regret not staying longer in San Francisco!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed that Eugene isn't an option in the character list.**_

 _ **The story continues...**_

* * *

"What are your plans, Barkley?"

The question was asked countless times by just as many people. His grin as wide as possible, Eugene Barkley answered every one of them with a cheerful, "Back home to the ranch and my family!" The answering groans amused him. He knew no one would understand his love for the ranch his family called home.

School was over for the term. Many of his fellow scholars were at the evening gathering, sharing together the joy that came with the school year now behind them. For once, professors and teachers chatted easily with their students at the informal gathering. All were more than ready for the few months of ease ahead of them.

In the middle of the crowd, Gene turned and literally ran into one of the other guests. "Pardon me, ma'am-Miss Ward!" Gene exclaimed, recognizing the face that looked up at him. He'd crossed paths with the young woman a few times over the school year, as her older brother was in several of the same classes as he was and she was frequently on the campus. He took a step back. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Mr. Barkley," Natalie Ward responded with a smile. "I think I can forgive you since I believe it would be very difficult indeed to have perfect footwork in a crush like this."

Embarrassed, Gene glanced around and shook his head. "Not 'Mr. Barkley'," he insisted, stepping towards the wall where it was a little quieter. "That name belongs to my older brothers. Call me Gene, like all my friends. And it's gotten rather out of hand in here, hasn't it? Where's your brother? I haven't seen him all day."

Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen a sign of Ryan Ward in a week, which was odd given how many classes they had together. The older student, who was in general one of the top students, was hard to miss.

Sighing, Natalie shook her head. "I'm afraid I haven't seen Ryan either," she admitted, concern in her eyes. "I was hoping I would find him here. You see, he didn't come home last night and I'm beginning to worry about him."

Frowning, Gene glanced around the room. It was hard to make out anyone specific. "I can ask around. See if there's anyone who's seen him at all," he admitted. He came to a quick decision. "And I can help you check around if you want. Two pairs of eyes should be better than one, right? Do you know where he was going yesterday?"

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother. Stay and enjoy yourself. I know everyone has been looking forward to this the whole school year."

"I have all the time in the world until I head home in a couple of days," Gene told her honestly. He guided her towards the closest door. The silence of the garden outside was welcome after the din of the party. "It would be my pleasure to help you, Miss Ward. Just where do you think he might have gone?"

"You can just call me Natalie. You are friends with my brother after all," the young woman responded, her voice soft. She shook her head. "I really don't know where he would have gotten to this time. He-he goes through spells like this, and of course he doesn't tell his sister where he goes."

"He just leaves? Without a word?"

When he glanced over, the black haired woman was hesitating. "I'm not sure if you know this or not, Gene, but Ryan fought in the war," she finally said. She wrapped her arms around her waist. "Whenever he thinks about it, and he tries so hard not to, he becomes...oh, I don't know how to describe it. He's not the brother I know so well. He drinks more than he should to forget what he's remembered."

Thoughtfully, Gene nodded. "Its not the first time I've heard of it happening, though I never would have guessed that Ryan had any trouble with it," he answered. He took a moment to think it through. "Maybe it would be best if I dropped you off at your home while I go looking alone. I don't think where your brother will be found is any place for a lady."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've had to drag him out of some tiny tavern in a dirty alley," Natalie confessed, her voice dropping even more. Then, she raised her chin and determination sparked in her eyes. "I'm not afraid of where I will find him, Gene. I just hope that I will find him in one piece."

Deciding there was no arguing with her, Gene held out his arm, like any proper gentleman would, and they made their way to the sidewalk. There was just a hint of daylight left. "He'll make a good doctor, when he finishes at Berkeley," Gene said, trying to steer the conversation into a more optimistic tone. "All of our professors go on about how smart he is. Almost makes the rest of us jealous."

That brought an amused smile to Natalie's face. "Almost?" she repeated. "I don't think that there is an 'almost' about it. My brother has told me about all the pranks you boys have been pulling on him all semester!"

"Now, I've had no part in any of that!"

The young woman laughed, a soft musical sound that Gene couldn't help but smile at. "Oh, really? I think you're just trying to get on my good side," Natalie teased.

"What if I am?" Gene asked, unable to keep the serious note that came to his voice. He glanced over at his pretty companion. Ryan Ward had made it clear to anyone he ever introduced his sister to, that none of them were to even think about Natalie Ward in a romantic way. But, only a blind man would have been able to ignore her.

Natalie shook his head, as if warning him not to tease her. "What are your big plans while you are free from your professors clutches, Gene?" she asked, changing the subject. "I've heard many wild plots and plans these past few weeks from all the students that I almost want to hide away until common sense returns."

"I don't have anything wild at all planned. I'm going home to my family," Gene answered, as they turned away from the nicer street. He couldn't keep the fond smile off his face as he thought of the summer ahead of him. "We'll go camping and I'll help my brothers on the ranch. I'm sure they'll be anxious to see the last of me come fall, or at least, that's what my sister will tell me as soon as she's sick of the sight of me."

"Yes, that sounds like exactly like something siblings would say to one another," Natalie said, a wistful note in her voice. "That sounds like a wonderful plan, Gene."

"Will you and Ward be visiting your family?" Gene asked curiously. "Back east?"

Sighing, the woman shook her head again. "Ryan and I are all that's left of our family, and we have no reason to go back to Boston," she informed him honestly. "So, we'll be staying here in San Francisco and stare at only buildings and streets all day long."

Her tone was wistful. "You know, I have an idea. Why don't you and Ryan come out to Stockton with me for a few weeks?" Gene found himself suggesting. The more he thought about it, the more enthusiastic he became about it. "Its not that far away. There's plenty of room on our ranch, and my mother loves company. It has to be better than staying here in the city."

"Oh, I really didn't mean to complain. There's many benefits and amusements in the city, but thank you for the generous invitation," Natalie responded, quickly. Her cheeks flushed bright red. Before Gene could make a response to that, she sprang forward, letting go of his arm. "Ryan!"

Only a few yards ahead of them, leaning against the corner of a building, was a tall man. His clothes were rumpled and wrinkled. His ink black hair was ruffled and hanging in his face. He was resting his hand against his head, covering his eyes as if the dim light was somehow too much for him to take. He had his head leaned back against the brick.

"Ryan!" Natalie exclaimed, running up to him. As Gene drew closer, he recognized the signs of a man who had been in a fight: bruises, scrapes, and a stiff stance from pain. And it was clear Natalie saw it as well because her hands almost touched the man but didn't. "Ryan, who did this to you? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Nat, lower your voice," her brother begged, waving his hand as if to shoo her away. "I'm fine. We just have to leave-."

Glancing over her shoulder, Natalie shook her head. "Ryan, you're not making sense," she said, not lowering her voice at all. Ryan dropped his hand and looked past her to where Gene was. Her manner gentle, Natalie took her brother's arm. "All right. Let's get you home, where we can see just how bad you are. Come on."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Here we go!**_

* * *

Stepping up, Gene took position by the man, struggling to keep from wrinkling his nose at the scent of strong alcohol that was lingering. "If it's a distance to your lodgings, I can hail a cab," he suggested as they set off. Ward was unsteady and it took two to keep him on a relatively straight path. "We'll be off the streets in no time then."

"It isn't far at all," Natalie answered, her voice firm. "There's no need to go to that much trouble for my idiot brother. He probably insulted someone just as drunk as he is and the whole thing is better off forgotten."

Gene chose to ignore the disdainful looks that followed them as they made their way along the sidewalk. He was surprised when Natalie steered them away from where the usual boarding houses where he knew his fellow students had stayed were. The buildings became fancier, with a little more space between them.

"Here," Natalie said, nodding towards a tall, two story brick house in the middle of a quiet neighborhood. "Thank you, Gene, for all your help. I think I can manage from here. You should go back to your friends and the party."

Reluctant to abandon her, Gene shook his head and continued up the walk to the large porch. "It's no trouble at all, and what kind of friend would I be if I walked away now?" he responded. "I can help you get him inside. And if you need a doctor, I can run for one."

"Do I get a vote in any of this?" Ryan asked tiredly.

His sister didn't deign to give an answer to that as they went up the steps. A maid, obviously having seen them coming, had the front door open for them. "Miss Ward!" the young woman exclaimed. "Oh dear! Mr. Ward! Is he alright?"

"Bring up some cold water and bandages up to Mr. Ward's room, Missy," Natalie requested as they lurched into the small foyer. "Lift your feet, Ryan, before I resort to dragging you up the steps. A few more bruises would go along splendidly with the ones you already have."

Gone completely was the charming young lady, and in her place was an irate sister who was taking charge. Gene bit back a smile, reminded all too much of his own sister, who was well known for flying into tempers every now and again.

The trio went up the stairs, Natalie not saying anything else of Gene leaving her to care for her brother alone. In short order, Ryan was deposited on a bed and all his bruises carefully checked over for anything worse. While the young man hissed when his ribs were prodded, both Gene and Natalie agreed that it was only bruises and that nothing seemed to be broken.

"Nat, we have to get out of here," Ryan insisted as his sister drew the blanket up around him. "We have to leave."

"Shh, Ry, just rest," Natalie soothed. She joined Gene out in the hallway, taking care to close the door behind her. For the first time, her calm demeanor cracked as she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"How often does this happen?" Gene asked softly.

"Too often," Natalie admitted with a sigh. She opened her eyes and forced a smile. "I am grateful for all your help, Gene. As much as I'd like to think I can manage anything, it would have been much harder for me if I'd been alone. Can I offer you something to drink before you go?"

Gene had the feeling that he was being dismissed. "You never answered me before," he pointed out. "I was serious about my offer. You and Ryan should both come to Stockton with me. He seems set on leaving San Francisco anyway. Stockton would be far enough that it's away from here, but wouldn't be traveling all the way across the country."

Glancing over at the closed door behind her, Natalie hesitated. "Maybe a few weeks in the country would be a good thing," she responded slowly, her tone hesitant. "Are you sure your family wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all," Gene answered enthusiastically. "They'll be glad to have you both."

Biting her lip, Natalie hesitated one more second. "Well, I think you've convinced me," she said, determination lacing her voice. "We'll come. It will do Ryan good to practice his manners on someone other than me for once. What time do we leave?"

"I'd planned to leave two days from now, but there's no rush. I can wire my family and let them know we're coming at any time."

Natalie shook her head. "We won't change your plans, not when your family will be waiting for you," she told him. "Ryan and I will meet you at the train station in two days. Its plenty of time for me to get everything arranged."

Grinning, Gene nodded. "I looked forward to it."

He allowed the maid, who'd handed off a pitcher of water to the young lady, to lead him out. He set off immediately to inform his family of the change in plans. At least now he'd have some company for the train ride home!

* * *

Thoughtfully, Natalie carried the pitcher of fresh water up to her brother's bedroom. She poured the water into a basin and wet a cloth.

"What were you doing with Barkley?"

At her brother's question, Natalie pursed her lips tightly. "What were you doing drunk in the street again?" she retorted, turning around. "And fighting? Really, Ryan. You promised me that you wouldn't do this sort of thing again! What were you thinking? One of these days you're going to get yourself killed if you're not careful."

"Enough, Natalie," Ryan groaned. He winced as he sat up. "My head already aches without you pestering me like you was Ma."

"Well, somebody must need to if you don't act with the common sense you should have been born with," his sister snapped back, settling down on the side of the bed. She slapped the cold cloth onto his forehead with more force than necessary. "And I know you have better grammar than that. Lie back down. When are you going to learn that drink isn't going to make it that the war didn't happen?"

Pushing the cloth aside, Ryan shook his head. "The war," he repeated. His eyes widened and he struggled to get off the bed. "Natalie, we've got to leave San Francisco as soon as possible. We have to go back to Boston. We never should have come here."

Puzzled, Natalie stared at him. "Ryan, what are you talking about? Why? We went to so much trouble to come to San Francisco and you're doing so well at Berkeley. Where else will you finish your education?"

"We just have to go," her brother insisted. "We'll leave everything. We need to go back to Boston. In the morning. Harvard will take me back."

"Alright, just calm down" Natalie told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I agree that we need to leave the city. And we'll leave in a few days, all right? We'll spend some time in the country, and if, after a few weeks, you still want to go back to Boston, we'll go. How does that sound? We'll go up to Stockton. How does that sound?"

"What? Stockton?" Ryan asked, staring at her in confusion. "Why Stockton?"

"Well, Gene Barkley invited us to go to his family's ranch with him, and since it sounded like a good plan, I accepted for both of us. We leave in two days."

The tall man pushed himself to his feet, wobbling dangerously. "You did what? How dare he-?"

Defiantly, Natalie raised her chin, also standing. "You've accepted many invitations from others before, for weekends and dinners and all sorts of things," she interrupted. She poked his chest with her finger. "Why should an invitation from a very charming young man be any different from those? Eugene Barkley is a friend of yours, isn't he?"

Eyes narrowed, Ryan scowled. "He's a nice enough fellow, but I wouldn't go so far as to say that we're friends," he answered, dismissively. "And that's besides the point! Natalie, we have to go where we won't be noticed. Back to Boston. That's where we should have stayed-."

"We needed to start over, Ryan," Natalie interrupted, finishing his sentence. She moved her hand to his arm. "I know why you want us to live in a city. But there is nothing we have to be ashamed of; no reason to hide in a crowd like we've been doing for so long! You have nothing to worry about anymore, Ryan!"

"I will always worry, and there is always a reason! You just won't understand!"

Shaking her head, Natalie pushed him hard enough to send him sprawling back on the bed. "You listen here, Ryan Michael Ward," she said, glaring at him. "Being here hasn't been good for you. Some time in a wide open place is exactly what you and I need. So, we are going to Stockton with Gene. It is not up for debate."

"If anyone were to recognize-."

"In a small ranching town, far from the battles of the war, who could possibly recognize Ryan and Natalie Ward?" the young woman said soothingly, her annoyance slipping away as quickly as it had flared up. "Now, just rest, Ry. I'll take care of everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Yep. I am upping the posting schedule to twice a week for this particular story since it is one of my longer stories. I know I could make the chapters longer, but the way I have them seems to be the right length for each one.**_

 _ **I know you're all looking forward to Heath meeting the Wards but first the rest of the family get to meet them.**_

* * *

Two days later, Victoria Barkley sighed and shook her head as she saw the cut flowers, looking slightly wilted, still sitting in the basket. "Audra," she said out loud as she walked to the table where the basket rested. Making a mental note to have a word with her only daughter, the Barkley family matriarch began to arrange the flowers into a vase.

"Miz Barkley, I can do that," Silas said as he came down the steps.

Glancing over, Victoria smiled at the man. "I don't mind," she assured him "I'm sure you have plenty to do before Eugene gets back. Especially since he's bringing friends with him this time."

"I believe we have everything all ready, Miz Barkley."

"Oh, I do hope so," Victoria responded. "Gene has spoken so fondly of all his friends, I am eager to make a good impression on them."

"Any friend of the Barkleys will be sure to love it here on the Barkley Ranch."

The man's unswerving loyalty made Victoria's smile widen. "Well, we'll see when they get here," she said, practically. "Now, have you seen Audra? She swore she would be making the prettiest flower arrangement I'd ever seen, but since I am now the one arranging the flowers, I can only wonder where she's gotten herself."

"Sorry, Miz Barkley. I haven't seen Miss Audra since breakfast."

Silas continued on to the kitchen. Victoria plucked the last few blooms from the basket and slipped them into the water. She was placing the basket on the floor when she heard the sound of hoof beats. Going to the window, she looked out and saw her daughter just riding into the yard. Unsurprised, Victoria just sighed and moved away from the window.

"They're coming Mother!" Audra called out, when she rushed through the front door. "They're almost here!"

"And just where have you been, young lady?" Victoria asked, facing her daughter. Audra's blue eyes were bright with excitement. "You didn't ride out to meet them by any chance, did you?"

The young woman's eyes widened. "Of course not, Mother!" she protested. Dimples appeared in her cheeks as she smiled. "I was just watching to see when they were coming! I have to go up and change into my new dress. I do so want to make a good impression on Eugene's school friend! I'll be right back, Mother!"

Audra darted up the stairs and out of sight. Smoothing her dress, Victoria took a seat in the living room to wait for her son. How well she remembered the last time one of her sons had brought 'a friend' home from San Francisco! It had taken quite some time for the family to recover from the effects of Hester Converse. Victoria could only hope that this time around, with Eugene's school friends, this vacation wouldn't end the same way.

She didn't have long to wait alone. Within a few minutes the front door was opening and she heard her oldest son's voice. "Mother," Jarrod called out, a laugh in his voice. "The great scholar has returned!"

Pleased, Victoria rose as her youngest son came bounding into the room. "Mother!" he said, embracing her fondly. He kissed her cheek. "You look as beautiful as ever! How have things been while I've been gone?"

"Thank you, dear, everything is fine now that you are home," Victoria said, feeling the contentment that only came when all of her brood were home together. Now, all she needed was Nick and Heath to return from the branding. Stepping back, she looked her young son over. "I think Silas and I are going to have to fatten you up while you're here. Have you been eating?"

"I told you she would say that," Jarrod said with a laugh. "Every time I come back, I've always gained a few pounds and you, Brother Gene, have always lost some."

Shaking his head, Gene half turned. "Mother, I'd like you to meet Ryan and Natalie Ward," he said, gesturing to the two strangers that were standing by the doorway. "I knew you wouldn't mind having them for a few weeks."

Victoria felt her heart skip a beat as she took in the black haired young woman, who was dressed in a stylish dark blue traveling dress. It was all too much like when Nick had brought his fiance home. "Welcome to our home," she forced herself to say with as much cordiality as she could muster. "I hope you had a pleasant journey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Barkley, we did," Natalie Ward responded with a smile, stepping forward. She held her hand out. "I hope the short notice wasn't any trouble for you. Gene kept insisting that it wasn't; that you and the rest of the family were 'up for anything', I believe is how he kept putting it."

"We are glad to have you," Victoria assured her, taking the slim, gloved hand in her's. "Short notice is better than no notice at all, which is what I can usually expect from my sons."

"Ward is in several of my classes at Berkeley, Mother," Gene explained swiftly, seeming to sense the chastisement hidden in his mother's comment. "I must have mentioned him at some point. When I learned that they would be spending all summer in 'Frisco, well, I invited them to escape the city for awhile."

Jarrod chuckled. "You just can't accept that some people enjoy the city, can you, boy."

"Oh, country living is in our blood," Natalie offered with a laugh. "Though maybe not the wide open space that you have on your ranch. But definitely space between houses."

"Natalie," Ward scolded. He held out his hand to his hostess, barely holding back a wince of pain. His face no longer was swollen from his fight, but his left eye was now surrounded by the interesting colors of a healing bruise. "We appreciate your hospitality, Mrs. Barkley. I can promise you that my sister and I won't be any trouble."

Smiling her welcome, Victoria shook his hand, wondering just what kind of 'friend' Eugene had brought home. "Well, you've had a long journey," she said. "Silas will show you both to your rooms and you can rest up before dinner."

"Thank you, ma'am" Natalie said, her eyes on her brother. "I believe some rest is what we both could use."

Gene and Jarrod stayed behind as Silas escorted the guests went up the stairs. "Well, Audra is going to be very disappointed that she isn't going to meet our guests until supper," Victoria commented, turning her full attention to her sons.

"I was wondering where my dear sister had gotten to," Jarrod responded. "I thought I saw her racing ahead of us on the road right before we got here."

"She was, and I do wish you'd speak to her about that, Jarrod."

It was an almost daily admonition Victoria made, though she knew a brotherly reminder seldom had any effect on the only Barkley daughter. "You really don't mind that I brought Ryan and Natalie, do you, Mother?" Gene asked anxiously, facing his mother.

Patting his arm reassuringly, Victoria forced another smile. "No, I don't mind," she answered. "Any friend of my children is welcome here, though a little bit more notice would have been appreciated. What prompted you to make such a sudden invitation? You've never mentioned either of them in any of your letters."

Gene shrugged a shoulder. "I just had the feeling that they both could use a change of scenery," he answered. "I found out that they're all that's left of their family. Two of their brothers and their father was killed in the war. Their mother, younger brothers, and two sisters died of the influenza during the war too."

"Oh, those poor children," Victoria exclaimed. She put all thoughts of the last San Franciscan lady to grace the house firmly from her mind. "Of course, you were right to bring them here. We'll make sure they enjoy themselves."

Swiftly, Gene kissed her cheek and then bounded for the stairs. "You can't hide your worry from me, Lovely Lady," Jarrod said to his mother, keeping his voice low. "You were thinking of Hester Converse, weren't you."

"I couldn't help it."

Jarrod smiled, putting his arm around his mother's waist. "Well, if it's any consolation to you, I didn't see any bit of romance between Gene and Miss Ward on the entire ride here," he told her. "I believe there is a bit of the poet in that youngest son of yours. You should have heard him go on about the beauty of the countryside!"

Laughing, Victoria reached up and patted her oldest son's cheek. "I seem to remember a bit of very bad poetry coming from you once, Jarrod," she responded. She stepped away from him. "Now, run along. I'm sure you have papers to look over, and I have supper to get ready."

"As if I don't know that Silas already has that well in hand," Jarrod teased before heading towards the library.

Shaking her head, Victoria hurried along to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: You're all waiting for Heath to arrive to meet the Wards but it's not going to happen just yet.**_

* * *

"I'd say another day and we'll be riding home, Heath," Nick commented, lounging against a log by the fire. He finished off the coffee in his cup.

"Two days," Heath responded, sending a thoughtful look at the herd.

"Two days? Two days!" Nick repeated incredulously. Several hands nearby jumped at the loud tone, though the more experienced hands barely reacted with a flinch. "Boy, how can you look at that herd and think that it will take us two days to get finished? We'll be done by tomorrow night and be well on our way to a good dinner!"

Heath shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "Two days, Nick," he insisted.

"Of all the- are you blind, Heath?" Nick demanded. "It will not take us two days to finish up! Two days, my-! How do you figure two days?"

Heath's smile widened ever so slightly. "Oh, I have my figures."

"Care to share them with me?"

"Nope."

Suspicious, Nick eyed his younger, half brother. "I still say we'll be home by tomorrow."

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to see which one of us is right," Heath responded. He tried in vain to fight off a rather large yawn.

Nick's gaze only narrowed some more. "Say, you've been doing that an awful lot these past few days," he pointed out. "You're not going to tell me you've gotten used to that feather bed of yours, and sleeping out under the stars doesn't agree with you anymore."

"You're right on that account, at least. I'm not going to say that."

"So, what is it? Can't take the hard work of branding, like a man ought to be able to?" Heath's unwillingness to explain further was clearly irritating the dark haired rancher

For a very brief moment, Heath considered confiding in his older brother about his late night nightmares but then decided against it. Nick wasn't always the most understanding of men. "Maybe It's just the company," Heath responded, keeping his voice quiet.

"Well, one more day and you'll be able to spend all the time you want with someone else."

Heath kept his eyes on the herd. "Two days."

"Heath! I say its one day, and I mean it's going to be one day!"

The blonde man just grinned at his older brother. "Heath, I'm being serious," Nick insisted. "It's going to be one day!"

As Nick continued to rant and rave, Heath glanced across the campfire. One of the men, fair haired and slim, appeared to be watching them, and as soon as he realized that Heath had caught him staring, the man raised two fingers in the sloppiest salute possible. The man turned to his companions and whatever remark he made caused laughter to fill the camp.

For some reason, Heath couldn't put his finger on why the brief encounter unsettled him. So, he pushed it from his mind.

* * *

Dinner passed without a hitch, much to Natalie's immense relief. Her brother seemed to be behaving himself, though Audra appeared to have most of his attention. The blonde girl was hanging on the medical student's every word, a situation which seemed to both amuse and concern the rest of the Barkley family.

As soon as the meal ended, Eugene challenged Ryan to a game of billiards. Audra trailed after them to watch the game, boldly declaring that she thought Ryan would be the victor.

That left Victoria and Jarrod with Natalie. They sat in front of the fireplace, where Natalie declined a stronger drink. "So, tell us a little about yourself," Jarrod invited, pouring himself a brandy. "I think you know that Gene has told us little to nothing about you and your brother beyond the fact that you met at Berkeley."

The question wasn't entirely unexpected, and Natalie felt her smile become false. "There's really not much of interest I can tell you about us," she hedged. She accepted a cup of tea from the matriarch of the house. "We lived in Boston, or very near Boston, up until two years ago, when we came to San Francisco so that Ryan could attend Berkeley."

She saw the expression on the lawyer's face changed ever so slightly, and wondered what she'd said that was suspicious. "That's interesting, " he told her. "I don't hear a Boston accent in your voice."

"What is it your brother is studying, Miss Ward?" Victoria asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Oh, science and medicine mostly," Natalie told her, relieved to have the subject changed. "He seems to be enjoying it."

"Eugene talked of nothing else when he learned about the courses taught at Berkeley," Victoria responded. "And I will admit that some of what he learned has come in handy here."

Natalie nodded, laughing softly. "I think most of the aspiring scientists are jealous of how quickly Gene has taken to the subject," she informed them. She sipped her tea. "They're always complaining about how well he's doing and how much the professors enjoy Gene's presence in class. Some of the pranks I've heard going on is enough to make me very glad I'm not attending college."

"Eugene never said a word of any pranks."

Jarrod chuckled. "I hardly think that your youngest son would admit to such a thing, Mother," he pointed out. Victoria smiled at him, and Natalie took a moment to appreciate being in the middle of a large, loving family. "Now, we just need Heath and Nick to get back and there will be no room in this house."

Setting her cup down, Natalie frowned. "That's not a name I've heard very often," she commented. "Only once outside of a book."

"What? Heath?" Victoria asked in surprise. "Yes, it is a bit unusual. I have no doubt that he and Nick will both be interested in your company when they get back."

"But, I promise you I will make sure they both mind their manners," Jarrod added.

Natalie smiled and shook her head. "After six years around a college campus, I think I can take manage to hold my own when it comes to that kind of attention," she responded. "But I appreciate the gesture all the same, Mr. Barkley."

"Now, we can't have that. There will be simply too many Mr. Barkley's here once we're all together. Call me Jarrod, I insist," Jarrod told her. He frowned thoughtfully. "Six years at college, you say? Your brother attended a different college before Berkeley?"

"Harvard, to study medicine," Natalie answered simply. "Once he finishes one more year at Berkeley. he will be a doctor."

"Harvard?" Jarrod repeated in shock. "That is a very prestigious university."

"Yes, it is."

Victoria chuckled. "Well, I think you will find that Stockton, and the ranch, is a much different pace than you will find in the city," she commented, steering the conversation

Looking down at her hands, Natalie took a deep breath. "A change of pace is very welcome, Mrs. Barkley," she said slowly, her tone serious. She hesitated, and forced herself to continue, "I don't know if Gene has warned you or not, but Ryan...he has terrible nightmares sometimes. I want to apologize in advance if you're woken in the middle of the night by his shouting."

Jarrod frowned and exchanged a quick look with his mother. "Nightmares?" he repeated. He took a guess. "He fought in the war, didn't he?"

Lifting her head, Natalie nodded. "Yes," she answered, unable to keep the relief from her voice. "As I explained to Gene, Ryan tries not to remember, but when he does...he is not himself. I think being here, away from the stress of college, will be good for him. But I did think I ought to warn you, just in case he has a bad spell."

"It will not be the first time we've had to deal with effects from the war," Victoria assured her. "I'll mention it to Audra when we're alone. If you or your brother need anything, we'll be happy to help."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Natalie nodded. "Thank you," she said sincerely. She brought her hand to hide a yawn. "Well, I should get myself to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Sleep well, Natalie," Victoria said. She waited until the young woman vanished upstairs. "She's very sweet." Jarrod nodded absently and his mother frowned at him. "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Finishing off his drink, Jarrod set his glass aside. "Its nothing, Mother," he assured her.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because, Lovely Lady, you're far too suspicious."

Raising an eyebrow, Victoria shook her head. "Alright. If you say you're not thinking about whether she was being entirely truthful with us, then I'll believe you," she said.

"And you're smarter than you let on," Jarrod replied with a laugh. "I'm curious about why Ryan would leave Harvard for a much smaller California College."

"Everyone always has something they regret in their past," his mother told him. "Leave them alone, Jarrod. You just heard yourself that they both have a great deal to handle on their own."

"If you insist, Mother."


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N: Why do I have the feeling that this chapter is going to leave you all with more questions?_**

* * *

 _...He was running through the trees...He wasn't sure where he was going, or why, but he had to get there...the gunfire was still all around him...there were wagons off to the right, and somehow they were important...again, there was that shrill scream... "Heath! Help me!"..."I'm coming, Nat! Nat!"...that terrible, terrible silence..."Nat!"..._

"Heath! Wake up!"

Sucking in his breath sharply, Heath open his eyes and sat up straight. His sudden movement knocked Nick, who had been shaking him, back. Breathing out slowly, Heath took in the campfire and the sleeping men. "Sorry," he said with a hoarse voice.

Picking himself up, Nick shook his head. "Must have been some nightmare. I'm surprised you didn't wake anyone else up."

"Sorry I woke you," Heath responded, keeping his voice short. He brought his hand up to his face. It was the worst the nightmare had ever been, the memories strong and vivid, so he wasn't really surprised that someone had heard him. He just wished it had been anyone other than Nick.

Crossing his arms, Nick stared at his half brother. "Well, you did a good job of it. You got something you want to talk about?"

At the abrupt question, Heath rubbed his forehead and let his hand drop. "It was just a nightmare, Nick," he said dismissively. "Memories I'd hoped I wouldn't remember. There's nothing to talk 's nothing."

"Nightmares do not equal 'nothing', Heath. Do you think I haven't seen that you're not getting enough sleep? You might think that you can hide it, but I am your brother. You are not fine. What's eating at you, Heath?"

"No one who fought in the war is fine," Heath was goaded into replying. "And if they are, there's something not right in their head."

A strange expression crossed Nick's face in the dim light. "The war?" he repeated. "Is that what this is about? Carterson? You thinking about what Bentell did to you in that hellhole?"

Scoffing, Heath shook his head. "It's not Carterson."

"Then, what?"

Annoyed, Heath pushed himself to his feet. "I'm going to go watch the herd, where I won't bother you any more," he said, snatching up his hat.

Reaching out, Nick grabbed Heath's arm. "Heath, don't you walk away from me, boy!" he exclaimed, his voice losing any trace of quietness. "You're not going to just run away from whatever it is that's bothering you."

Jerking around, Heath brought his right hand up and punched Nick in the jaw. Releasing his grip, Nick reeled back. The dark haired man's temper snapped and he lunged at his half brother, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa!" Heath heard Cooky's shout as he struggled to get Nick off. There were other shouts, and then, before the fight could go any further, there were multiple pairs of hands grabbing at them. "Get them off each other!"

It took three men to drag Nick up and back several feet. McCall was quick to get in between them two brothers. "That's enough," the foreman said, holding his hands up. "You two need to just walk it off now. Both of you."

Heath was the first to shrug away the hands that were holding him, and he spun on his heel. Nick jerked free and glared at all of the now awake hands. "All of you get back to your bedrolls," the dark haired man ordered, as Heath walked over to where the horses were tied down. "I expect a full day's work out of you all tomorrow."

The men were quick to scramble back to their bedrolls. Nick scowled as he watched Heath ride away from the camp. "You won't learn anything trying to force him to talk to you," Cooky remarked in an off hand manner. "He's got to come to you."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing at all, Mister Nick. Nothing at all," was all Cooky said before he moved back to his wagon.

Shaking his head, Nick stalked to his own place by the fire. He stretched out on the ground and put his hat over his face, grumbling all the while about brothers too stubborn for their own good.

* * *

Coming out of her bedroom, Natalie smiled as she saw her brother also stepping into the hallway. "Ryan, good morning," she exclaimed, her tone happy. "How did you sleep?"

"About as well as ever, sister of mine," Ryan responded. Natalie's smile only spread wider. "What?"

"You haven't called me 'sister of mine' in years."

Heaving a sigh, Ryan passed her and went down the stairs. Natalie had a skip in her step as she caught up to him. She wrapped her arm around his arm and leaned against him. "Admit it, this was a good idea," she said, her tone needling. "You dislike the city just as much as I do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Whether I like the city life or not, you know it's necessary."

Natalie's smile dimmed as they reached the bottom of the staircase. "I really don't need to be reminded," she pointed out. She let go of Ryan's arm and quickened her steps to get ahead of him. She entered the dining room first. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Natalie, Ryan," Victoria greeted from where she was seated at the head of the table. "I hope you slept well."

"Fantastically well," Natalie responded, slipping into a seat at Victoria's left hand. She smiled up at Silas as he poured her coffee. "And it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. I can hardly wait to explore the ranch."

Heaving a sigh, Ryan took the seat next to his sister. "Natalie, you really need to tone down your enthusiasm," he advised, his tone patiently annoyed. "My apologies for my sister's tendency to wax poetic, Mrs. Barkley. She tends to get carried away sometimes."

Laughing, Victoria shook her head. "Anyone who praises my home is more than welcome to do so," she responded. "You'll be happy to know, Natalie, that you will have the chance to see more of the ranch in the next few days. Gene has requested we all go on a picnic as soon as possible. Jarrod is finishing some paperwork for one of his cases, but he's sure he will be finished by tomorrow."

"A picnic? I haven't been on a picnic in ages!" Natalie exclaimed. "That sounds like a marvelous idea! I can hardly wait!"

Ryan shook his head. "Are all young women so enthusiastic about life, Mrs. Barkley? Or is it just my scatterbrained sister?" he asked.

"Oh, good, you're both up," Gene said as he entered the room. Gone was his suit, and he was dressed in the clothes he typically wore around the ranch. "If you're finished eating, I want to take you both out to pick your mounts for you to use while you're here."

In an instant, Ryan was on his feet. "Ryan, you haven't eaten a bite," Natalie protested. "Do you have to go now?"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan snatched up a biscuit. "I'm not that hungry," he said. "I'll pick a horse out for you, sis."

An almost disappointed look crossed Eugene's face at that. "Oh, no you won't!" Natalie exclaimed, holding her hands up. She allowed herself to be completely distracted from whether her brother was eating or not. "I'll ride in a wagon or walk or just not go anywhere before I get on a horse's back!"

"Coward."

Victoria cleared her throat, recognizing a sibling spat coming on when she saw one. "Jarrod always drives me out in the buggy for our picnics, so it won't be a problem," she assured Natalie. She then turned her attention to her youngest son, "Eugene, you smell like the barn. Please leave before you spoil our guest's appetite."

"Yes, ma'am," Gene responded instantly. "Come on Ryan. We have some of the best stock this side of the Mississippi."

Natalie watched the two leave the room and shook her head. Her eye caught Victoria's and they both ended up laughing. "I don't think I will ever understand men," the younger woman commented, filling her plate. "They are simply impossible."

"I think that one day you'll find just one man you understand, and you'll realize that's as it's meant to be," Victoria responded.

Tilting her head, Natalie raised an eyebrow. "Do I sense a romantic tale in those words?" she asked lightly. "I do love a romantic tale."

"It's not so very romantic, my marriage," Victoria told her, leaning back in her chair. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her life. "The life I had with Tom wasn't what I expected from my life, but I wouldn't exchange it with anyone else's."

"That's what my mother would always tell me when I was little."

Shaking her head, Victoria smiled. "Then, your mother was a very wise woman," she responded. "Do you have any hobbies, Natalie? Something you enjoy doing to pass the time?"

Taking a bite of the hotcakes, Natalie chewed thoughtfully and then swallowed. "Well, that is an interesting question," she answered. "I have no patience for embroidery or for painting. I sketch a little, but not enough to call it an actual hobby and I never show my work to anyone. I like to read, but only for a short time. I enjoy music, but I don't know if that really counts."

"Do you play the piano?"

"Only a little," Natalie replied honestly. She laughed. "Sometimes I feel like a lazy plantation belle with nothing to do but allow handsome young men to come calling."

Her voice drawled with a perfect southern accent for the last sentence and Victoria laughed. "Well, we'll just have to find something to occupy your time then."

"Oh, I have the feeling I am going to be well occupied while I am here."

"Yes, it's generally very busy whenever Eugene comes home," Victoria commented with a fond smile. "There's so much that he wants to catch up with. And tonight there is an engagement celebration in town that we must attend."

Interested, Natalie tilted her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "How wonderful. That is always cause for rejoicing."

"You and your brother are invited, of course," Victoria added quickly. "The Wilsons are a hospitable family."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to intrude. No one knows us from Adam!"

Victoria waved her hand. "It wouldn't be an intrusion. I know Eugene wants to introduce you to everyone he knows," she said shrewdly. She smiled as she saw the younger woman's cheek flush pink. "I hear it's going to be quite the party."

"Then, you've convinced me," Natalie told her. "Ryan is very social when he is in good spirits like he is today. A party will be just the thing."

"Wonderful."


	7. Chapter 7

Shaking his head, Heath reached up to adjust his hat. He didn't say anything as Nick rode up beside him. "We'll be packing up by tonight, I'd say," the dark haired man commented.

"Tomorrow at the earliest," was all Heath had to say, in an emotionless tone.

"Heath, if you're going to be sulking all day, I think my time will be better spent with the cows."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Nick. The cows are sensitive animals, and we'll be here another day if they run off at the sound of you talking to them," Heath responded, a spark of his good humor appearing for a moment.

Nick grinned at the jibe. "It will be good to get home. Whatever time it is."

"You say that now, but five minutes after we step in the door, you'll be yelling at Audra about some fellow she's sweet on. Then, you'll be going on about the benefits of being out on the range with only the cows for company."

Chuckling, Nick just shook his head and Heath finally grinned. His amusement slipped away as the same hand, Samuels was the name, as before rode past and offered a sloppy salute. Nick noticed Heath's sudden seriousness. "Are you going to tell me what's eating at you?"

Sighing, Heath shook his head. "Just reminded of the war."

"Well if it's going to make you mope, you'd be better off not thinking about any of that," Nick remarked. He strived for a light tone as he added, "Besides, Jarrod and Gene do enough thinking for this family without you joining them."

"Sometimes, I can't help thinking," Heath admitted, very quietly. He shook his head. "Let's get this finished. Unless you'd rather sit around jawing for the rest of the day."

Raising an eyebrow, Nick nudged Coco and raced back towards the center of activity. Heath was quick to catch up. They both threw themselves into the work that was waiting for them.

* * *

Audra was practically humming with excitement as the small party drove into Stockton. The house where the celebration was being held was alight in the twilight. "Looks like we're arriving just in time for the dancing," Jarrod commented as he pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the house. "And you were worried we'd be too late for you to find a partner, Audra."

"Well, we're not a early as I would have liked," Audra responded, scrambling down with no help. "How am I supposed to see everyone now that it's all crowded?"

"I'll happily dance ever dance with you," Ryan informed her, swinging down off the horse he'd ridden in on.

His offer made Audra beam with delight. "He's an abominable dancer," Natalie commented a she accepted Eugene's hand in climbing down. "I swear he's trampled my foot every time I've danced with him. I wouldn't take him up on his offer, Audra."

"You're only my sister, Natalie," Ryan responded, holding his arm out to the Barkley girl. "For pretty girls, I dance perfectly."

"I'm not sure which summer romance is going to get the most attention," Jarrod murmured to Victoria as he helped her down. "Gene's interest in Natalie, or Audra's shameless pursuit of Ryan."

Shaking her head, Victoria refused to comment. Jarrod left them to take care of the buggy, and the rest of the group walked into the party. The host and hostess, the parents of the bride to be, were quick to welcome the Ward siblings along with the Barkleys. Eugene grabbed Natalie's hand and pulled her into the crowd to meet his friends.

When Jarrod came in, he took pity on Ryan, who Audra was trying to keep to herself. Steering the medical student out of the corner, Jarrod sent his little sister after a store clerk who had shown interest in Audra the past few months. "I'll introduce you around," the lawyer said to Ryan. "Before Audra monopolizes your time completely."

"I think your sister tops Natalie in enthusiasm," Ryan commented, accepting a drink.

"If there's one thing Audra does well, it's that she embraces life enthusiastically."

Always eager to meet strangers, the men and women of Stockton vied for introductions. Quickly, though, the curiosity seemed to have ebbed and the focus returned, as was right, to the betrothed couple. Hours passed pleasantly. Music was played, couples danced, and cake was cut.

"If you will all come out, I have a surprise for the happy couple!" the father of the young woman called out.

All of the guests were chattering together as they exited the house. Victoria found herself with Jarrod and Ryan on her right side. "I'm surprised neither of you weren't caught by some hopeful young woman," she teased.

"We're smarter than that, Mother," Jarrod responded. He sipped his glass of champagne. "I wonder what the big surprise is and why we have to come out here."

"Oh, I have a pretty good idea," Victoria told him with a smile.

"Mother, do you know something you aren't telling us?" Eugene asked as he came up on his mother's left side. Natalie was with him, her eyes bright with curiosity.

A moment later, before Victoria had time to make an answer, a color filled the air with a loud explosion. From the crowd there came a woman's startled scream as most of the others gasped in surprise. "Chinese fireworks," Jarrod said with a laugh. "Now that is the way to celebrate."

The dark sky continued to be lit up with a myriad of colors. When there was a slight lull in the noise, Victoria heard Eugene say, "Natalie, are you alright?"

Looking over, Victoria saw that Natalie had her eyes closed tightly. "I'm fine," the young woman answered, though she kept her eyes closed. There was a distant note in her voice and her hands were clenched into tight fists. "I'm just not very fond of loud noises."

Jarrod glanced over to see if her brother had any reaction to his sister's distress, fully expecting some concern. Instead, he found that the man was staring at the sky with open horror, his eyes wide. "Ryan, are you alright?" Jarrod asked. He reached out and put his hand on the other man's shoulder. "Ryan?"

His question seemed to get through to Natalie, who opened her eyes and turned towards him. "Oh, god. Ryan!" she exclaimed, lunging forward. "I should have thought...I'm so stupid. Ryan!"

She put her hands on either side of her brother's face and forced him to look at her. "It's not the battlefield, Ryan," she said, raising her voice above the din. "Ryan, you're not there anymore. We're in California. In Stockton."

Slowly, the man focused on her. After a moment, he seemed to recognize his sister. "Nat," he whimpered, reaching his arms out.

Swiftly, Natalie pulled him into her arms, holding his head against her shoulder and effectively muffling whatever else he said. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked at the watching Barkley family. "I'm sorry, but I need to take him away from here," she said. "I may not like loud noises, but it's worse for him. He's reminded of the war."

Victoria put her hand on Jarrod's arm. "Get the buggy," she requested. "I will find Audra and make our excuses to our host."

Nodding, Jarrod hurried off. Natalie staggered slightly as her brother slumped against her. "Let me help," Eugene offered, moving to shift his schoolmate's weight from the young woman.

"Thank you," was all Natalie said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This chapter is much longer than the others because I couldn't figure out where to cut it off. Oh, well.**_

* * *

As Heath had predicted, the branding finished up right as dusk was falling. Nick decided that it was too late to pack up. So, after a restless night Heath threw himself into helping the crew pack everything up. It was mid-morning when the two Barkley brothers set off to ride on ahead of the chuck wagon and the rest of the men.

"I can't wait for a big, juicy steak," Nick declared, grinning over at his younger, half brother. "As soon as Silas knows we're there, I know he's going to whip up the best meal we've had in weeks."

"You say that say that as if you haven't enjoyed the meal Cooky has put together."

Nick scowled good naturedly. "Now don't you go telling tales on me, Heath," he warned. "Cooky's cooking I well enough when we're on the trail, but nothing compares to Silas' meals. Can you imagine how good a solid steak is going to taste?"

Heath chuckled at his brother's enthusiasm, acknowledging that a change from the monotonous camp fare would be welcome. The sun was bright and it was shaping up to be a beautiful afternoon. It was the perfect day for a ride across the countryside.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Nick asked suddenly, reining his mount to a halt. Heath pulled up beside him and tilted his head.

"I don't hear anything, Nick," Heath said after a moment.

"I heard someone shouting," Nick insisted. He gestured to the east of where they were standing. "We're near the Johnson place. Let's ride over and see if there's anything wrong."

Heath shrugged. "Fine with me," he answered. "We have all day."

The two brothers set off in the direction Nick had indicated. Within a few minutes, the small farm came into view. As they got closer, Heath could see a woman standing on the porch, a rifle in her right hand and her left hand on her hip. "Mrs. Johnson!" Nick called out as they rode up to the battered picket fence that surrounded the house.

"Nick Barkley," the woman responded. She let the rifle lean against the post and stepped down to the ground. "What are you doing out this way?"

"Just riding back from branding," Nick said, leaning forward in his saddle. "I thought I heard shouting a little bit ago. Is everything alright here?"

Mrs. Johnson shook her head. "There was some vagrant on the property," she answered. She waved her hand at the pile of boards that was in a mess on the ground. "He knocked over the chicken coop as you can see."

"What was he doing?" Heath asked curiously. "Was anyone hurt?"

"I think he was just looking for food," the woman said with a sigh. "The only thing hurt is my pride at not noticing that he was out here earlier. Maybe I could have kept my chickens from getting scattered across the countryside. He was a young fellow. Couldn't have been more than eighteen. I'd have given him something to eat if he'd come to my door."

Heath looked over and caught his brother's eye. "No," Nick protested in a low voice. "Heath, she has two sons at school. They'll rebuild it when they get off school."

Without saying anything, Heath dismounted and tied the reins to the fence. "Mrs. Johnson, if you'll point me in the direction of your husband's tools, I'll get started on fixing your chicken coop," he said. "It shouldn't take but a few hours."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Mrs. Johnson protested, even as she pointed toward the barn.

Tipping his hat, Heath set off for the barn. He wasn't really surprised when he heard Nick's feet hit the ground before he'd even gone five steps. "You owe me a beer when we are in town next, Heath," Nick said, his spurs jingling as he hurried to catch up.

Grinning over his shoulder, Heath didn't say anything in answer.

* * *

The sun was bright and the afternoon was a perfect example of early summer. Jarrod drove the buggy with Victoria and Natalie, while the other three rode separately. Audra and Ryan were racing ahead of the buggy, while Gene hung back and rode alongside. As he handled the reins, Jarrod kept an eye on their guest.

Clutching a sketchbook, Natalie was enthusiastic in her admiration of the countryside. She and Ryan both said nothing about the incident from the previous evening when they came down to breakfast, and no one had brought it up at that time. "I hope last night didn't leave you with a bad impression," Victoria commented when there was a lull in the conversation.

Natalie's hands tightened on her sketch book. "Of course not," she responded, her tone cheerful. "It was a lovely party and everyone was lovely. I'm only sorry that my brother's reaction had to ruin the rest of the party for everyone else. I know how much Ryan enjoys dancing and conversation."

"Everyone has something they're afraid of," Jarrod told her. "And it's understandable how the war would leave such a deep impression on someone."

He was surprised when his words made Natalie look away. "You really have no idea," she murmured as they approached the picnic area. She brightened immediately. "I've never seen such beautiful place before!"

"Well, we're rather proud of it, though we can't take any credit for it," Victoria responded as Jarrod set the brake. He jumped to the ground and helped both of the women to the ground. "You certainly don't see anything like this in 'Frisco."

Ryan and Audra rode over to the group, the result of their race uncertain. Both were grinning as they dismounted. They walked a short distance to where Audra declared was the perfect spot to be the picnic site. All of the baskets and blankets that had been transported in the buggy was carried to the spot.

"There's good fishing near here?" Ryan asked, nodding towards the tackle box and three fishing rods that were stacked next to the baskets. "It's been ages since I've been fishing."

"Get on, then, all of you, and enjoy yourselves," Victoria told them with a smile. "I'll spread everything out here."

Eagerly, each of the men grabbed a fishing pole, and Gene took the tackle box in his free hand. Audra and Natalie tagged along, chatting together as young women do. The men set up on the bank of the stream that ran along one edge of the meadow, casting their lines into the water. There was a peace to the sound of water splashing over rocks, and a beauty to the sun shining through leaves.

The men tolerated the two young women talking for a short time. Natalie had a seat on a rock and was sketching something in her book. But as soon as Audra leaned closer to the water to touch the cool liquid, Eugene had had enough of his sister's distraction.

"Audra, you're going to scare the fish away," he complained. "Can't you go somewhere else?"

With a mock scowl, Audra splashed water at her brother, making him flinch back from the cold drops of water, and stood up. "Let's go, Natalie," she said. "Who needs to stand by and watch while these three catch nothing at all?"

Laughing, Natalie nodded, closing her sketchbook. "I'm sure we'll hear the exaggerated tales of their catches later, anyway" she agreed. She dodged the slap her brother aimed at her and headed back towards the picnic site. "So, Audra, do you come out here often?"

Smiling, Audra answered, "Every chance I can get. Mother says that Father used to bring her out here whenever they felt like getting away from their cares and concerns. And this is the perfect place to ride, which is how I get out here. I always feel like I can do anything when I'm here."

"I can believe that," Natalie said, pausing to pick a wildflower that was blooming. She brought the bloom up to her face and inhaled. "I'd forgotten just how much I missed things like this."

"But Boston and San Francisco must have been exciting."

"Exciting, yes," Natalie agreed, tucking the white flower behind her ear. "At least what I saw of them. But here's just something wonderful about the country that can't be touched by city life. I suppose you'd have to experience both lifestyles to really understand it. One or the other will get stuck in your heart, and no matter how amazing the other life is, you'll never forget the one in your heart."

Thoughtfully, Audra considered that and kept walking. They spotted where Victoria was seated on the ground. "Sometimes I think I would like to see what life is like in San Francisco," Audra admitted, her voice soft. "Jarrod is there most of the time, anyway. But I don't know if I could really leave Mother and the ranch."

"It's always difficult leaving a place you've grown up in, but if you don't try, Audra, you'll never be sure where you belong," Natalie responded with a knowing nod. "Speaking of your mother, we should have stayed to help her in the first place. She ought to enjoy the day as much as we do."

"Mother would have said we'd only get in her way," Audra replied. "Besides, how were we to know that our brothers would be such pains?"

Chuckling, Natalie agreed. "We should take a walk with your mother, then," she suggested. "It's a beautiful day, and I'm sure she would want to enjoy it as much as we do."

"We can ask her, but she usually gets all the food set up for us to enjoy," Audra said, sounding a touch doubtful. She raised her voice to call out, "Mother, Eugene sent us away. He said we were scaring the fish away. Fishing is so boring! Why would talking scare fish away anyway?"

There was no response from Victoria. "I think we should just trust our brothers on that point, Audra," Natalie responded with a laugh. They were a only a few yards from the picnic site. "They would say they're the experts, after all. Mrs. Barkley, what can we do to help?"

Victoria hadn't made a move, hadn't even acknowledged their presence. "Mother, what's wrong?" Audra asked, concern coming into her voice. "Are you alright?"

Natalie grabbed onto the other girl's arm as the rattle of a snake sounded, realizing the situation instantly. "Get help," Victoria said, through stiff, unmoving lips. Even that slight sound, provoked the snake that neither of the young women could see. "Get Jarrod."

"Audra, go get the men," Natalie urged, pushing Audra back. "Tell them there is a rattler. You need to run."

"But, Mother-!"

"The longer you stand here talking, the angrier the snake will get," Natalie told her sharply. She pointed at Victoria, who was on her knees, leaning forward as though she'd been reaching for something. "We don't know how long your mother has been sitting in that same position, but I know it cannot have been easy and it will only become harder the longer she remains as she is. Now, go!"

Spinning around, Audra bolted away and Natalie turned to give her entire attention to the situation. "It's going to be fine, Mrs. Barkley," she said, keeping her voice low and soothing. She was rewarded by no further rattle from the hidden snake. "Audra will get your sons. And they'll fix 's going to be fine."

At this point, she wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure herself or Victoria. The older woman kept her eyes on the blanket in front of her. Biting her lip, Natalie took a slow step forward and angled her head, trying to get an idea of where the threat was. She thought she saw something brown move among the folds of the blankets.

Breathing out slowly, Natalie knelt down. "It won't be long now," she said, striving to keep her tone reassuring. "I'm sure they'll be here soon, Mrs. Barkley."

It was then that she realized that Victoria's arms were shaking from the strain and awkward position. In the distance, Natalie could hear Audra's shouts, but bit her lip in worry that the Barkley men were too far away. The warning rattle of the snake was increasing in frequency, signalling that time was running out.

Coming to a quick decision, Natalie lunged forward, grabbed Victoria's arm, and pulled her back. Both women landed on their backs well off the blanket. Victoria cried out in pain. Scrambling up, Natalie grabbed both of the older woman's arms and pulled her further away.

"I'm sorry!" Natalie exclaimed, going down on her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I didn't mean-I thought you were going to fall and maybe I could get you away fast enough. I'm so, so sorry!"

Sitting up, Victoria drew her left leg up. "I know, I know," she responded, struggling with the laces on her boot. "I would have fallen. The boot leather should have stopped 's not your fault, Natalie."

Brushing at her eyes, Natalie stood up. She immediately spotted the others running towards them. "Hurry!" she shouted.

In less than a minute, Jarrod was the first to reach them. "The snake bit her and it's still over there, somewhere, I think," Natalie informed him, pointing at the blankets. The other three joined them, gathering at Victoria's right side. "Ryan, it got her foot. You have to do something!"

Kneeling down, Ryan took Victoria's foot in his hand and pulled the boot off. He shook his head as he saw the two holes where the snakes fangs had gone through the leather. "I don't have the experience to deal with snake venom," he said, looking up. "We have to get her into town to a real doctor. Someone who knows what he's doing."

Jarrod drew his gun as Gene and Ryan supported both sides of Victoria. He turned his attention to where the blankets were while the rest of the group hurried for the buggy. A single gunshot cracked through the air. The lawyer grabbed the now dead snake and followed his family, pausing to collect Natalie's sketchbook as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Another longer chapter, more trouble for the Barkleys and Wards, and a bit of a cliffhanger at the end!**_

* * *

When Dr. Merar realized that a Barkley buggy had pulled up in front of his office, he took a deep breath and prepared for the worst. Supported between her sons, Victoria had limped in, and the doctor had to get firm to send everyone out when he made his examination. In the end, he was relieved with what he found.

"You were very fortunate, Mrs. Barkley," he said, facing his patient. "I can't see any evidence of venom. It was a 'dry bite' as it's called."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Victoria smiled. "Thank you, Doctor Merar," she said, making a move to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going?" the doctor asked, holding her where she was with one hand on her shoulder. "I'm still going to have to clean the wound to prevent infection, and I'm going to insist that you stay off your feet for a day or two. And I want you to stay here for the rest of the day just so I can be sure there are no complications or something I've missed."

Huffing, Victoria leaned back. "Doctor, I have guests to see to," she protested.

"You also have a capable daughter to fill your shoes for a short time," Dr. Merar pointed out. He shook his head as he collected a bottle from the table along the wall. "I have to admit I was not expecting to have to treat a snakebite this early in the year."

"I wasn't expecting a snake, either," Victoria agreed. "Would you please let my children know I'm fine? I'm sure they're worried sick about me out there."

Smiling, the doctor nodded. "Of course," he responded. He went out into the waiting room, and smiled as the three Barkleys spun to face him. "Your mother is fine. It must have been a dry bite, since I haven't seen any symptoms of venom. I'm keeping her here for a few hours just to be sure, though. She wanted me to let you know."

Audra let out a squeal of happiness and wrapped her arms around Eugene. "Can we see her now," Jarrod asked.

"I'm going to clean and then bandage her leg," Dr. Merar answered. 'Why don't you all get something to eat, and then come back. I'll let you back then."

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Mother!" Audra declared firmly.

"Ryan and I can bring food back," Natalie offered. "That way all of you can stay here. It won't be any trouble at all."

Jarrod faced the Wards. "I'm sorry," he said. "This is a poor way to treat guests."

"You don't have to apologize to us. These things happen," Ryan responded quickly. "Especially on a ranch."

"There shouldn't have been a snake there," Audra pointed out. The doctor nodded his agreement. "It's too early in the year to worry about snakes."

Ryan frowned at that. "Just point us in the direction of a cafe and we'll bring food back for everyone," Natalie spoke up again.

"I can take them to the cafe," Eugene offered. He shrugged a shoulder as Audra scowled at him. "Well, I can't do Mother any good just sitting around here."

Jarrod hid a grin. "That sounds like a good plan, Gene," he said. "Audra and I will wait here."

Leaving them to sort it out, the doctor went back into the examination room. "I see Eugene found a girl to fix his attention on," he commented, going to his patient's side. "It must be very interesting out on the ranch these days."

"You have no idea."

* * *

Dusk was beginning to fall when the trio left the cafe. Gene insisted on taking the basket of food from Natalie as they walked. "I hope your family isn't going to be upset we were gone so long," Natalie worried. "They must be practically starving by now!"

"As long as he gets a piece of pie, I don't think Jarrod will complain," Gene told her. "Though, I am surprised Audra hasn't come looking for us."

Glancing over her shoulder, Natalie frowned at her brother, who had been very quiet since they'd left the doctor's office. "Ryan, whatever it is, you're thinking about it far too much," she commented, keeping her tone light. "It worries me when you do that."

Her worry increased when her brother didn't answer. "Ward, come on, you have to have something to say," Gene commented. "You're never this quiet in the class-."

Gene was cut off by a fist connecting with his chin. "Gene!" Natalie screamed as the young man reeled back a step and hit the ground. She was shoved to the side as the attacker lunged at Ryan.

"Where is it, Ward?" the man demanded, grabbing Ryan by the throat. He slammed Ryan up against the wall. "You're not getting away so easily this time. Not after all the trouble I've been through to find you again."

"Let my brother go! Please!" Natalie pleaded. Her words were ignored. Kneeling down, she shook Gene's shoulder. "Gene! Wake up! Are you alright? Please, wake up!"

Looking over, she saw that the attacker was slowly lifting her brother off of his feet. Desperately, she glanced back at Gene, hoping for some help. But though Gene's eyes were open, he seemed dazed and confused. She grasped and pulled Gene's gun from the holster. She straightened up, bringing the gun up to arm level.

"Let my brother go," she ordered, unable to keep her voice steady. At her feet, Gene blinked blearily up at her. "Don't make me shoot you."

The man barely glanced over. "Where is it, Ward?" he snarled at Ryan . "I know you and that boy hid it. And I want it."

Ryan's fingers were digging at the hands at his throat, struggling to breathe. Taking a deep breath, Natalie pulled the trigger. The shot seemed to echo in the quiet street. The hands that were choking Ryan slowly went loose, and then the man collapsed to the ground. Gene's gun hit the boardwalk a second later.

Coughing and gasping for breath, Ryan stumbled to his sister. "Are you alright?" he demanded, his voice hoarse. The woman was staring at what she'd done and he grabbed her shoulders. "Natalie! Look at me! Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine," Natalie stammered, shifting her gaze to him. "Ryan...I-I shot him...Just like before..."

"What's happened?" Jarrod's voice rang out. "Gene? Natalie?"

Ryan grabbed his sister's arm. "It wasn't you. Whatever happens, you didn't touch that gun and you didn't see the shooter," he hissed. Natalie nodded, covering her mouth with both hands. Her brother crouched down, slipped Gene's gun back into the holster, and then put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Gene, wake up. Can you hear me?"

Jarrod ran up to them. "What happened?" he demanded.

"That man attacked us," Ryan responded quickly, pointing to the body on the a few feet away. "Someone, I don't know who, shot him before it could get any worse."

Sitting up, Gene frowned at the Wards. Spinning on her heel, Natalie rushed from the scene. "Come on, Gene," Jarrod said, stretching his hand down. "Let's get you to the doctor."

"But it was Natalie," Gene tried to say as he let Jarrod pull him to his feet. "She took my gun and shot him."

Shaking his head, Ryan took the other man's arm. "I think you took a hard hit to the head, Gene," he said. "You might have a concussion because you're talking crazy."

Frowning, Gene just shook his head as he was guided down the street. The basket of food was left forgotten on the ground.

* * *

It was well past dark when Nick and Heath rode up to the house. "Do we want to wake up everyone?" Heath asked as he carried the saddle out of Charger's stable. "Or should we just surprise them in the morning?"

"All I want is a good bed for the night," Nick answered, stretching his sore muscles. "Let's use the bunkhouse. And the next time that you want to do a good deed for a neighbor, you do it on your own. You understand?"

Their packs on their shoulders, the two brothers began the walk across the yard to where the bunkhouse stood. They had just reached it, and Nick's hand was reaching for the doorknob, when there was a shrill scream from the main house. Instantly awake, both men dropped their packs and bolted for the front door.

All lamps were dark when they entered the foyer, though there was a dim light coming from upstairs. A door opened and closed. Heath was halfway up the staircase when Victoria came into sight, carrying a lamp in her right hand. She was limping.

"Mother, what's happened?" Nick demanded, right behind Heath.

With a start, the woman glanced over at the stairs. "Nick! Heath!" she exclaimed, surprise and joy warring for dominance in her voice. She set the lamp on the table that stood at the head of the stairs and opened her arms. "What are you doing back so early? We weren't expecting you for several more days!"

"We worked faster than we planned," Nick responded, jogging up. He embraced his mother quickly. "We heard a woman scream. Is everything alright? Where's Audra?"

"Oh, everything is fine, and I suspect Audra is still sleeping," Victoria responded. She turned to wrap her arms around her adopted son. "One of Eugene's guests had a nightmare, and it's 's been a very long day."

"You're hurt," Heath said, noticing how she was keeping her weight off her left foot. "What happened?"

Victoria waved a hand dismissively. "It's just a bite, and it will heal," she answered. "Its nothing to be concerned with."

"What she isn't telling you is that she is supposed to stay off her feet, which the doctor suspected she might ignore," Jarrod added, coming out of his room. "Nick, 's good to see you back. You made good time."

A door opened just down from them and Ryan Ward slipped out. He paused as he realized the small crowd that had gathered at the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry we disturbed you," he said as he pulled the door closed. He came forward, rubbing the back of his neck. "Natalie had a nightmare but she's better now."

Heath's forehead creased in a deep frown. "It was a stressful day for us all," Jarrod acknowledged, nodding in understanding. He gestured to his brothers. "While we are all awake here, you might as well meet my two other brothers. Nick and Heath. They've been out branding and just got back. Nick, Heath, this is Ryan Ward. He goes to Berkeley with Gene and he's staying for a few weeks with his sister."

Nick's eyebrows went up. "Sister?" he repeated. "I look forward to meeting her."

To Jarrod's surprise, Ryan made no reaction to the comment. The younger man's eyes were on Heath, a speculative frown forming. "Ward? Ryan Ward?" Heath repeated in astonishment. "Is that really you?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm afraid there's going to be more questions than answers after this chapter...**_

* * *

Ryan took a slow step forward. "Thompson?" he questioned, his tone uncertain. "Heath Thompson?"

"It's Barkley now," Heath corrected, glancing at his adopted family. "But yes. It's me."

"You two know each other?" Jarrod asked, glancing between them with a frown.

Heath reached his hand out with almost a smile. "Yeah, we do," he answered. "We fought together. It's been a long time since the war, Ward."

Reluctantly, Ryan stretched out his hand and clasped Heath's hand briefly before pulling back. "Yeah, it has, Thomp- sorry, Heath," he answered, his tone short when he corrected himself. He glanced over to the rest of the Barkleys. "Again, I'm sorry we disturbed your night. Good night."

He retreated quickly to his assigned room and closed the door behind him. "Is it just me or was he less than glad to see you?" Nick asked after a moment of silence.

"Who likes to be reminded of the war?" Heath asked, though there was a puzzled expression on his face.

"Look at us, standing here in the middle of the night, discussing such a thing," Victoria said, changing the subject. She frowned at the two who had just come from the range. "You two are covered in dirt and you smell of sweat. I sincerely hope that neither of you were going to get into your clean beds like this!"

Both managed to look ashamed. "We were actually going to bed down in the bunkhouse," Nick answered, trying to soothe her. "We planned on getting cleaned up in the morning before breakfast."

Jarrod chuckled as Victoria's frown became even more dissatisfied. "You two better get to the bunkhouse before Mother decides that you need to get cleaned up right now," he advised. "We'll catch up in the morning, over breakfast. I'm sure Silas will have all your favorites once he hears you've returned."

Heeding his words, Nick and Heath headed down the stairs, Heath casting one last look at Ryan's closed door. "There is something we should worry about, isn't there," Victoria said quietly to her oldest son as soon as the other two men were out of earshot.

"I'm beginning to think that there is," Jarrod agreed. "But, we aren't going to figure it out tonight." He saw Heath pause at the table in the middle of the foyer, reaching his hand for the sketchbook that sat there. "Good night, Mother. I'm going to pour myself a nightcap before I turn in."

Without waiting to see if his mother returned to her room, Jarrod went down the stairs. Nick had already vanished out the door. Heath was staring down at the open sketchbook. "Is something wrong, Heath?"

With a start, Heath looked up. "No, I'm fine," he answered as he stepped back from the table. "Good night, Jarrod."

As his half brother hurried away, Jarrod glanced down at the sketchbook. He frowned as he recognized Heath in the sketch. His brother was sitting on a log, cleaning a rifle. Jarrod picked the book up for a closer look. He set it down and cast a glance up towards the bedrooms.

* * *

Feeling not at all rested, Natalie rose at the break of dawn. When she sat before the mirror, she took in the dark shadows under her eyes and her pale face. She'd been unable to keep anything down the night before, as what she'd done ran through her head over and over again. She shook her head, forcing away the memory of pulling the trigger, the sound of a gunshot, and then the blood...

"Well, this won't do at all," she said aloud. She rose and went to the washbasin. She splashed water on her face and then dried the drops with the towel. She changed into a dark green dress and sat down to brush her hair. When she'd pinned her black hair up, she admitted she was beginning to feel more herself.

The distant smell of coffee informed her that if she was the only one awake at this time, she wouldn't be for long. Squaring her shoulders, Natalie left her room and made her way down to the dining room. As she'd expected, there was a pot of hot coffee on the sideboard, though it looked as though no one had been in to taste the hot brew yet.

Pouring herself a cup, the young woman took a seat at the table and sipped the dark liquid. The clatter of pans and dishes in the kitchen made her smile, and for a moment, she considered going in there. Just as quickly as the thought came, she dismissed it, guessing that Silas was not one who would accept any help, and company would distract him from getting breakfast around for the family.

While the coffee certainly helped her become more awake, her brain was insisting on going over the incident. Closing her eyes, breathing in the scent of coffee, Natalie remembered drinking a much weaker brew in an altogether different setting.

"Stop it," she said aloud, since that seemed to be the only way she could get herself to focus. She stood up and wandered back close to the window. She sipped her coffee as she watched the sun begin to peek over the horizon. She began to hum, swaying along to the melody she was weaving, until she finally began to sing the refrain, "Green grow the lilacs, all sparkling with dew; I'm lonely my darling, since parting with you."

Somewhere a door opened, and Natalie broke off from singing, happy to have the prospect of company to distract her thoughts from the evening before. She turned to face the doorway, a smile of welcome spreading across her lips. She moved to the table to set her cup down as a fair haired man who came to a quick stop as soon as he saw her was not who she was expecting entered the room. Her breath left her quickly.

"Pardon me," Heath said immediately, startled by the unfamiliar woman standing by the table. "You must be one of Gene's friends from San Francisco. I'm Heath, his brother."

"Heath?" Natalie repeated faintly. She felt her cup leave her hand, and heard it smash against the table. "You're Gene's brother, Heath?"

Frowning, Heath hesitated to hurry forward. "Yes, I am," he answered. "I'm sorry I startled you, Miss."

"But-I don't understand," Natalie stammered. "You're Heath Thompson, though, aren't you."

Taken aback, Heath stared at her. "I'm sorry. Have we met before?"

Natalie opened her mouth to answer and then hesitated. "No, I suppose we never have," she responded slowly, disappointment lacing her voice. She brightened as she realized a detail. "But you do know Ryan and I heard a great deal about you from him. You served with him in the Indian Territory during the war. My name is Natalie."

Heath's frown became deeper and he shook his head. "Ward and I weren't friends," he responded. "We may have fought together, but we had nothing in common. I highly doubt he would have talked about me to anyone."

"Oh," Natalie said, feeling at a loss. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that."

There was a moment of silence. "You're one of Gene's friends from Berkeley?" Heath asked.

Surprised, Natalie shook her head. "Me? No," she responded. "Well, yes. I mean, Gene and my brother have many classes together so that's how I met Gene. But we didn't really become friends until Ryan and I came here."

"Brother?" Heath repeated. He vaguely remembered someone mentioning Ward's sister the night before, but the information made no sense. "Are you saying Ryan Ward is your brother?"

Unnerved by his tone of voice, Natalie eyed him and hesitated. "Yes?"

Heath shook his head. "No, that can't be possible. Ward told me all of his family, except his youngest brother, died either in the war or from the flu."

"Oh," Natalie said, blankly. She looked down and realized for the first time what a mess had happened when her cup fell. She grabbed a napkin and bent to begin blotting at the stain. She tried to collect the pieces of china into a pile. "Oh, dear. I'm so clumsy early in the morning. This is terrible."

"Who are you?" Heath demanded, moving forward. He reached out and grabbed her right wrist, stilling her movements. "Really?"

Jerking back at the touch, Natalie tried in vain to wrench her arm free. "It doesn't matter," she insisted. Heath's grip tightened and she shook her head. "Heath, I told you I'm a friend of Gene's. From San Francisco. Now let me go. Please. You're hurting my arm."

"Not until you tell me who you are."

Pulling back, Natalie jerked again. "I told you. My name is Natalie Ward," she answered, a desperate note in her voice. She couldn't meet his gaze. "Look. I have to get Silas. Coffee will stain if you don't take care of it and I don't want your mother's lovely tablecloth to be ruined because of my clumsiness."

"Why do I have the feeling you're lying to me?" Heath demanded. He gave a yelp as the woman kicked his shin, and he let go of her.

Scrambling back, Natalie put several feet between them. "Heath? Natalie? I must say I'm surprised to find you two up already," Jarrod commented as he walked into the room.

Turning towards him, Natalie began rubbing her wrist. "Good morning, Jarrod," she said, forcing cheerfulness into her voice. She smiled brightly. "I don't think I've ever had such amazing coffee before, and I'm probably going to be kicking myself for hours that I managed to lose a cup of it by dropping it."

"Silas will take care of it," Jarrod assured her, glancing from her to his half brother. "Is there a problem in here?"

"Not at all," Natalie was quick to say.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow in disbelief. He held out her sketchbook. "I remembered to bring this back from the picnic site, but never had a chance to return it to you," he said, watching both of their reactions carefully.

Eagerly, Natalie hurried around Heath, keeping a good bit of distance between him and herself, to take it. "Thank you," she said with relief. " If you two will excuse me, I have to go see if Ryan is awake yet."

Ducking her head, she hurried out of the room. Heath watched her go, a frown on his face. Jarrod glanced from the woman's retreating figure back to his half brother. "Alright, what is it, Heath?" he asked. He moved towards the pot of coffee, noting the broken cup and stain on the table. "I've seen that look on your face."

After a moment, Heath shook his head. "Its nothing, Jarrod."

"Since its not every day that I walk into the dining room to find you having a stare down with one of our guests, and not a nice kind of staring, I'd say there has to be something," the lawyer responded, pouring out two cups of coffee. He held the second one out to his brother. "Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"

Sighing, Heath accepted the cup. "She drew those pictures?" he asked.

Taking a seat, Jarrod nodded. "Last night was the first time I'd seen any of her work," he responded. "She's very talented if the picture I saw was anything to go by." He kept his eyes on his half-brother, noting the puzzlement. "What is it, Heath?"

"There's not much to tell, Jarrod," Heath answered honestly with a sigh. "Even though Ryan Ward and I served in the war together, I wouldn't exactly call him a friend. His little brother was our drummer boy, and he's the one I got on well with. Nat trailed along after me like a shadow whenever he could escape Ward's eye. He was a good kid."

Jarrod frowned. "His little brother?" he repeated. As he sipped his coffee, he remembered what Eugene had said about the rest of the Ward family dying during the war and decided that it wasn't his place to pass on that kind of news. "I think that when you get the chance you and Ward need to have a long talk about what's happened since the war."

Heath glanced sharply at his brother. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just a suggestion, Heath."

Eyeing his brother one moment longer, Heath took a seat at the table. "I don't understand where this Natalie came from, Jarrod," he admitted. "It was only Nat and Ryan. The rest of their family died at the beginning of the war: their father and brothers from the fighting and their mother and sisters from illness. Nat told me all about it."

"That's not the story I was told," Jarrod said slowly, his mind working to solve the puzzle of information set before him. "On second thought, perhaps I should be the one to have a talk with our guests."


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Everyone was pretty frustrated with Heath for not making a connection in the last chapter. Given that he's been sleeping poorly, think we should give him a little understanding here.**_

 _ **Let's see how confused you all will be after this chapter...**_

* * *

Yawning, Ryan knocked on his sister's door. "Ryan!" He gave a start at hearing her voice hiss at him from behind and not through the door like he'd been expecting. He turned to find her climbing the stairs, and her eyes were wide. Her sketchbook was clutched to her chest. "Did you know that Heath Thomson lives here and that he's actually Gene's brother?"

Groaning, Ryan grabbed her arm. "Pack up all your things, Natalie darling," he urged, his tone slipping into a southern twang. "We're going to get on the train as soon as we can, alright? We're going back to Boston."

Surprised, Natalie stared at him. "Ryan, what are you talking about?" she demanded, keeping her voice low. "Why do we always have to run at the first sign of someone knowing us? The Barkleys are our friends now. I'm sure if we told them everything, they'd-"

"Sis, you know why," Ryan interrupted. He opened the bedroom door and pushed her towards it. "What happened yesterday wasn't an accident or a coincidence. We can't let any more people get hurt over this. Now, pack your things. I'll make an excuse to the Barkleys and then we're going back to Boston."

"Ryan? Natalie? Is there a problem?"

Flinching, Ryan turned to face Victoria Barkley. "Sorry, ma'am," he said. His nervousness was clear from the strange southern accent in his voice. "Natalie and I are going to have to get to the train station as soon as possible. Something has come up that we have to deal with 's the nature of business, you know."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Victoria said, frowning in puzzlement and concern. "After breakfast, Jarrod will drive you into town. I'm sure he'll be sorry to see you go, though."

Natalie face screwed up with a scowl. "I hate you so much sometimes," she snapped at her brother. She grabbed the door and slammed it shut.

There was a second of silence. "She doesn't enjoy traveling," Ryan said to Victoria by way of explanation. "Please forgive her."

Her frown becoming deeper, Victoria nodded slowly. "Two long train rides in so short a time period would upset anyone, I suppose," she acknowledged. "Perhaps you will walk me down to the breakfast table now?"

"Are you sure you should be on that foot, Mrs. Barkley?" he asked, offering her his arm. The accent had left his voice as he spoke with his usual precision. "I know a snakebite is no trifling matter, even if it was a dry bite."

"Now, I don't need another man fussing over me. I've had enough of that from my sons. I'm fine."

They descended the stairs and went to the dining room, Victoria only limping slightly. Heath and Jarrod both stood up as she entered, whatever they had been discussing so intently dropped. "Ward," Heath greeted. He bent down to kiss Victoria's cheek as she neared him. "Good morning, Mother. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you, Heath. You're up early and have already been hard at work, I see," Victoria commented with a smile. She moved around the table "It seems most everyone is up early today despite all that happened yesterday and last night."

"Well, I haven't seen Audra or Eugene yet," Jarrod said, pulling out the chair at the head of the table for his mother. "I believe they are both taking advantage of having been up late last night by sleeping in this morning."

Heath frowned. "What exactly happened yesterday?" he asked in concern.

"Nothing that will affect us today, I believe," Victoria told him quickly.

The answer did not sit well with Heath, but before he could pursue it any further, Nick came into the room, shrugging into his black vest. "Good morning, Mother," he greeted, nodding at his brothers. He eyed Ryan with suspicion. "Where is Gene and Audra? If we're going to have to wait for them-."

"No, I think it's best if they get their rest," Victoria assured him as she placed her napkin in her lap. "It was a long night, Nick."

Looking relieved, Nick slipped into an open seat as Ryan spoke up. "It will be a shame if Natalie and I cannot say our farewells to Audra and Eugene," the young medical student commented as he took a seat as far from where Heath had been sitting. "Natalie will never forgive me for it."

Jarrod raised an eyebrow. "Are you leaving already, Ryan?" he asked. "I thought the plan was for you to stay several weeks."

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid that Natalie and I will be unable to do so," Ryan answered, a note of steel in his voice. "I've had word of family business that only I can attend to. We must return to Boston as soon as possible."

"Gene will disappointed, I'm sure," Victoria said, glancing among her sons. Both Jarrod and Heath were frowning at the news. "As I said, Jarrod will drive you into town. You are going in to your office, aren't you, Jarrod?"

The lawyer nodded. "I'll be happy to be of service," he said. "Are you certain this business isn't something you can handle from here, though?"

Ryan hesitated. "It would be best if we were to leave," he answered, keeping his eyes on his plate. "It is what it is. I am sorry for putting your family to such trouble."

Silas entered, carrying two platters of hot food. "Good morning, Silas," Victoria said. "This smells delicious."

The man grinned as he set the platters down. "You're going to Boston, and not Atlanta, Ward?" Heath asked abruptly, making no move to take any food. Looking up swiftly, Ryan stared at him. "That is where your family is from, isn't it? Georgia?"

"Heath!" Victoria exclaimed, her tone tone appalled.

"It's none of your business where my family came from, Thompson!" Ryan snapped. He paused, as though realizing what he'd just said. He turned towards the head of the table. "Forgive me, Mrs. Barkley, for raising my voice like that. There was no call for it." He tossed his napkin down. "I have no appetite. Please excuse me. I have to finish packing."

"What happened to Nat?" Heath asked bluntly.

Ryan stopped in the middle of rising from his chair and an expression of complete grief appeared on his face. "Why do you even care, Thompson?" he demanded, his voice tight with emotion. "He was _my_ brother. It's not like he ever had anything to do with you."

"Now hold on just a minute here!" Nick snapped, taking offense on behalf of his brother.

"What are you talking about?" Heath countered angrily. "The way I remember it, Nat spent most of the time we were on the trails following me. Who do you think saved his hide when he got separated from everyone else in the trees? Who do you think made sure he stayed away from the worst of the fighting every time we ran into a confederate troop?"

The rest of the table was silent, looking between the two. Ryan's face was flushed with anger. "It wasn't Nat," he snapped. He seemed to pause and his eyes closed. He raised his hand to his face. "Maybe it was. If you really must know, Nat caught a bullet in the head and he died."

Heath's face filled with shock. "How?" he demanded after a moment. "He was nowhere near the fighting when-."

"Well, that's where he ended up, and thank you for reminding me just how much I failed my brother," Ryan said sharply. He shoved his chair back and stalked from the room.

There was a moment a complete silence. "Well, that was unexpected," Nick remarked, speaking first. He reached for the platter of steaks.

His half brother sent a scowling glare in his direction. "Nick, don't be insensitive. And Heath, that wasn't very kind," Victoria chided. "Just what were you thinking?"

Heath shook his head. "I'm just trying to figure it all out," he responded defensively. "None of this is making any sense."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud knock from the front door. "I'll get it," Nick said, standing up. "Since everyone else seems to have some interest in this conversation."

"You think that the Wards are hiding something," Jarrod said to Heath as his other brother left the dining room.

"Why would they be hiding something?" Victoria asked in confusion.

"Because when I knew Ward and Nat during the war, they said they had no family left," Heath told her. "Their father and two brothers had died fighting. Their mother and sisters had died of influenza. So where did this Natalie come from?"

"Well, they're leaving now and I can't think of any reason to keep them from going," Jarrod said regretfully.

"Hey, Jarrod!" Nick bellowed. "Sheriff is here to see you."

Sighing, Jarrod folded his napkin and stood up. "If that doesn't pull Gene and Audra from sleep, I don't know what will," he answered. He hurried for the entryway quickly in an attempt to keep Nick from shouting the rafters down. "Sheriff, what can I do for you?"

Though Nick stepped back, he didn't leave. "I've identified the man who attacked your brother and his friends last night," the sheriff responded, succinctly. "From the papers on him, his name was John Disher, formerly a Lt in the army. I was wondering if that name meant anything to you. Nick here doesn't recognize it."

Frowning, Jarrod thought and then shook his head. "It's not ringing any bells," he answered. "I'll ask Heath. We're in the middle of a conversation at the moment. I'll let you know if he knows anything."

With an understanding nod, the sheriff put his hat back on and left. Jarrod followed him out before he firmly closed the door. When he turned around, he found his brother standing only a few feet away with his arms crossed. "What's going on, Jarrod?"

"I'm not exactly sure myself, Nick," the lawyer responded. "I'm working things out right now. And if I think you need to know, I'll fill you in on the details later. Alright?"

His brother regarded him with narrowed eyes. Ryan came thundering down the steps. "Have you seen Natalie?" the dark haired man demanded.

"I believe she went up to her room," Jarrod answered.

"She's not there."


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: I'm so sorry this is late today. My internet was down and just came back up.**_

 _ **Now, it's explanation time for Ryan Ward!**_

* * *

Breakfast was abandoned in favor of a search was made of the whole house, and there was no sign of Natalie Ward. Silas denied having seen the young woman leave by way of the kitchen door. Audra and Gene were pulled from their beds by the noise and joined the search when the immediate grounds around the house were investigated.

Ryan's black hair looked wild from the way he kept running his hands through it. "Where could she have gone?" he wondered, his tone desperate. He had collapsed onto the edge of a chair in front of the fireplace. His elbows rested on his knees and he hand his head bent to rest in his hands. "She knows it's not safe out there. Not now."

"She probably went for a walk," Audra suggested. "She did say that she enjoyed the countryside."

"And no one saw her leave?" Gene responded skeptically. "Audra, I don't see how anyone could leave this house without someone seeing them."

The siblings made faces at each other. "Ryan, Stockton is a fairly peaceful town, with none of the threats to a young lady alone that you might find in larger cities," Victoria said, reaching over to pat the young medical student's arm. "I'm sure Natalie will be back soon. Perhaps she just wanted to spend some time alone before you returned to Boston."

Ryan shook his head, not saying anything. "Is there a reason that you're so concerned about Natalie? Something that has to do with the man who attacked you in town yesterday, perhaps?" Jarrod asked shrewdly. The medical student stiffened but remained quiet. The lawyer continued, watching the younger man carefully, "The sheriff was by asking if we knew the name Lt. John Disher. The name isn't one that Nick and I recognize but you do, don't you, Ryan?"

Ryan's hands curled into tight fists. "Disher?" Heath repeated with a frown, glancing at his older brother. "He was in my troop in the Indian Territory."

Jarrod nodded. "I'm sorry to have to tell you he's dead, Heath," he said. "He attacked the Wards and Gene in town, and someone, unseen, ended up killing him before any lasting harm could be done."

Gene huffed. "Jarrod, I told you Natalie shot him," he objected, shaking his head. "And don't try to tell me I was seeing things. She took the gun out of my hand to do it."

Nick came into the room. "I think we may have found her tracks, but a horse destroyed most of the prints," he announced, not caring that he interrupting the conversation. "I'm having one of the men count up the horses, since she can't have gotten far on foot and she may have been the one to wipe out her trail."

"Natalie is afraid of horses," Gene informed him quickly. "She wouldn't have taken one for a ride. Not willingly anyway."

Hath tilted his head. "Nat was afraid of horse," he commented, almost as though he were talking to himself.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Ryan snapped, lifting his head to glare at Heath. "Nat was fearless when it came to horses."

Jarrod glanced between the two. "It sounds to me like you're talking about two very different Nat Wards," he commented.

Ryan's face lost all color and a swear word left his lips. Audra gasped in shock while Victoria raised an eyebrow. "I hardly think the subject warrants that kind of language, Ryan Ward," the Barkley matriarch said reprovingly. "Is Jarrod correct in his guess?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes. God help me, yes," Ryan finally said, his tone agonized. He lowered his head to hands again.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Jarrod asked, moving closer.

For a moment, he didn't think Ryan would explain. "You have to understand, I had no choice," the younger man answered, sounding defeated. "At least not a very good one. You see, my father and older brother died during the battle at Manassas Gap. A month later, I got the letter that told me my mother had died from influenza. I was left the sole guardian of Nathaniel and Natalie." He hesitated for a moment. "They were only ten years old then, and alone until I got there. Even the lawyer who'd drawn up my parents' will had just left them. "

His words caused more than one frown, as had his bitter tone. "You couldn't find a family to keep them while you were away?" Audra asked in horror. "I don't believe people could be so cruel."

Victoria was shaking her head. "I can't believe no one would take in two young parentless children while their brother fought for what he thought was right."

Ryan scoffed, the note of bitterness in his voice growing stronger as he spoke. "In the North, no one wants to take in anyone with Southern ties. I came home to make arrangements, feeling fortunate I'd been granted the leave to do so. I found my siblings...in a horrible situation. But I couldn't abandon my post to care for them there. So, I cut Natalie's hair and I took both of my siblings with me back to my assignment in the Indian Territory."

The Barkleys were staring at him. "With her hair short, Natalie looked almost exactly like Nathaniel," Ryan added, filling in the silence. "All I had to do was make sure no one saw them at the same time. As far as the army was concerned, my little brother was all the family I had and was now the troop drummer boy."

Breathing out, Heath sagged into his seat, collapsing like a puppet that just had its strings cut. "You took your sister into the fighting?" he demanded, horror filling his voice. "I thought it was bad enough you brought your little brother to drum, but your sister? Why would you do something like that?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" Ryan fired back heatedly. "Leave her to starve in a big empty house because no one wanted to risk their loyalty being questioned by taking in a girl who was born in Atlanta? I took precautions. I told her that if the troop ever got into any fighting, she needed to get as far away as possible and wait for me or Nat to find her."

"Brilliant plan, Ward," Nick commented, with no little sarcasm. "What would have happened to her if you'd been shot or killed? Or if she ran into a southern scout? You should have seen what happened!"

Ryan bristled. "You think having her stick around to catch a bullet would have been a better idea?" he snapped back in response. "What kind of brother would I have been if that had happened? I know my decision wasn't perfect, but it was the best option I had. Who are you to judge me?"

"Gentleman," Victoria said sharply, intervening smoothly. "I'm afraid that neither of you can change the decisions that were made so many years ago by bickering about it now."

The three were silenced by her rebuke. "Nat. Was it Natalie, or Nathaniel?" Jarrod spoke up. All eyes turned towards him. "Which was the drummer boy that followed Heath around?"

"Nathaniel was the only one to actually use the drum," Ryan responded swiftly. "Nat was a bit possessive and wouldn't let Natalie touch it." He hesitated. "While Nat was with me or the officers, like he usually was, Natalie was supposed to stay in the tent."

"I taught an eleven year old girl how to shoot," Heath said vacantly.

Jarrod raised an eyebrow, while Eugene's face took on an expression of victory. "I think we're getting a bit off topic," the lawyer said. "Did Disher learn about this and try to blackmail you? Is that why he came after you and why you're so determined to leave?"

"Blackmail?" Ryan repeated in shock. "No. No one ever found out about Natalie."

"Then, why did he come?"

Ryan heaved a sigh and shook his head. "The Disher fellow said something about wanting what Ryan and 'the boy' had hidden," Gene spoke up, remembering the incident from the night before. "Is it about that?"

Everyone looked at the medical student. He rubbed a hand over his face. "Yes. It's about the gold," he finally responded.


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: And the story continues..._**

* * *

"Gold?" Nick repeated. "What gold?"

Heath tilted his head. "The gold shipment?" he asked. Ryan nodded, sending a brief glance towards the fair haired man. Heath breathed out and shook his head. "What did you get yourself into, Ward? We lost the gold to the confederates."

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Jarrod suggested, moving a chair closer. He wished he had a notebook, but didn't want to leave to get the one off his desk. "That's the only way we can help you, Ryan."

Frustrated, Ryan pushed himself out of his seat. "Look, we have to find Natalie," he insisted. "She's in danger, I know she is. If it's explanations you want, I'll do it. I'll tell you everything. But only after my sister is safe."

"Was there a clear trail to follow, Nick?" Victoria asked, making the decision to find Natalie first. She sent a sharp look at Jarrod when he opened his mouth to say something. "If Natalie is in danger, we should focus on finding her."

Before Nick could answer, something thudded against the side of the house. "What was that?" Audra exclaimed in surprise.

"Stay here," Jarrod ordered, standing up. He wasn't surprised when Heath and Nick moved to follow him. The three of them moved to the front door. Glancing over at his brother's who had their guns in their hands, Jarrod pulled the door open.

No one was out there, but there was a medium sized rock on the porch. As Nick and Heath watched the yard, Jarrod knelt down and hefted the stone in his hand. "There's a note," he said, untying the rope that had kept the paper secured to the rock. The lawyer straightened up. "It's addressed to Ryan."

"Well, what's it say?" Nick asked impatiently.

Swiftly, Jarrod unfolded the paper. "'Ward, we have the girl. If you want to see her alive again, have the gold or fifty thousand dollars by midnight tonight. Further instructions will follow,'" he read aloud. He lifted his gaze to his brothers. "Natalie Ward has been kidnapped."

* * *

"Don't you dare touch me again."

Her arms bound behind her back, Natalie was seated at the base of a tree. She glared up at the red head man who was leaning over her. She jerked away as he reached down to brush a lock of her hair out of her face, smirking at her discomfort.

"How are you going to stop me?" he asked. "You're a long way from a castle, princess."

"Don't call me that," Natalie snapped. She lifted her right foot and kicked his shin.

Yelping, the man jumped away. He scowled at her and raised his hand. "You little vixen!" he snarled.

"Richards," the man across the clearing reproved, sounding bored. "Leave her be. We'll be rid of her soon enough."

At the name, Natalie frowned, remembering it from a time her brother had repeatedly admonished her to forget. "Sgt Richards?" she said slowly. "You were at Fort Gibson. You were sent to retrieve the gold shipment lost on the trail."

Across from her, the dark haired man stopped rolling his cigarette and raised an eyebrow. "You said she wouldn't be able to identify you," he said to Richards. He tossed the unfinished cigarette to the ground. "She'll have the law after us the minute she is returned to her brother."

Richards stalked closer and grabbed Natalie by the chin. "So, he told you everything," he accused. "He was supposed to keep his mouth shut. I don't imagine the army will be pleased to hear about that."

Wrenching free, Natalie scowled at him. "Feel free to tell them," she invited. "I think they'll be just as interested to hear how you're searching for their gold and I don't think it's because you want to give it back to them!"

Sighing, the second man stepped closer, his hand going to his gun holster. "I'm afraid this changes things," he remarked. "We can't afford to let her go free."

It took a moment for that to sink in. Natalie shifted her gaze to him, fear spiking through her heart. "No one said anything about murder, Jeeves," Richards objected, sounding surprisingly disapproving of the news. "We'll just go to Mexico."

"I have no plans to live out my days there," Jeeves replied. "If you haven't the nerve, I'll do it for you."

Shrugging, though he still looked annoyed, Richards walked away. "You can't mean right at this very moment!" Natalie objected, trying in vain not to sound desperate. "What was the point of dragging me all this way if you're just going to murder me in cold blood?"

The man crouched down, keeping eye contact with her. "My dear, that was before I knew you could send the law after us," he told her conversationally. "I'm sure you understand how that would be a concern. I would prefer to return to my plantation without having to look over my shoulder for the rest of my life."

"And if I were to offer not to say your name, Mr. Jeeves?"

Jeeves laughed lightly. "I can see in your eyes that you're lying, Miss Ward," he said. "Now, our young friend is easily disturbed by such things, so I must finish this before he returns from delivering our note to your brother. Please understand, this isn't personal. I'm simply protecting what is my own."

"Given that I am about to die, I happen to think it's very personal!" Natalie hissed as he drew his gun. She struggled against the ropes, keeping her eyes on her captor. "You won't get away with this. My brother will do everything he can to find who murdered me and he'll have the entire Barkley family to help him do it!"

The man said nothing as he raised the gun. Natalie couldn't help but stare down the black barrel, swallowing hard. "The kid is back," Richards called out.

For a moment, Natalie thought her life was over. Then, Jeeves lowered the gun and stood up. Breathing out, the young woman leaned her head back against the tree. "Not a word of this to him," he said.

"Why do you care so much for his feelings?" Natalie demanded, though her voice shook. "Doesn't he know the kind of person he has as his friend? You can't keep me from talking! I'll tell him exactly what you're planning on doing."

"Gag her."

Richards pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. Still feeling the effect of terror and anger, Natalie made a point of biting his hand as a horse galloped up on them. It earned her a rough slap, but she didn't regret it. Especially when a youngish voice objected.

"Mick! You said we weren't going to hurt her."

Knotting the cloth behind Natalie's head, Richards stood up and turned. "That was before I knew what a spoiled, smart mouthed brat she was," he answered easily. "Believe me it's better this way. Did Ward get the message, Jack?"

"Yep," Jack responded, walking his horse over.

"You made sure you weren't followed?" Jeeves asked, holding his gun as though he'd been in the middle of cleaning it.

Still out of Natalie's line of sight, Jack scoffed. "Would I be here if I had been, Kyle?" he responded. "I did everything exactly like you told me to."

"I'm proud of you, Jack," Jeeves told him, a note of affection in his voice. "It won't be long before we're back in Georgia where we belong and we can finally put this war behind us. Richards, a growing boy needs food. Get him something from the supplies while he rests."

Natalie rolled her eyes at that. Richards walked to his pack, grumbling the whole way, and their captive had a clear view of the third man: a young man who looked like her.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: My apologies for being so late with this chapter. The lack of any feedback on the last chapter has made me nervous. Too much going on?**_

* * *

To say that Ryan did not take the confirmation of his sister's kidnapping well would have been an understatement. It took both Eugene and Nick to keep him from charging out of the house. Victoria calmly turned to her oldest son to take charge of it.

"I assume that you don't have the gold they're after?" Jarrod asked as his brothers wrestled Ryan back to the chair.

"The army didn't believe me; why should anyone else?" Ryan answered, slumping. Audra out her hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "No, I don't have that cursed gold. I never had it. And I can't get that kind of money in a few hours. Almost everything Natalie and I have is tied up in investments and property."

"Jarrod, how much do we have available at the bank?" Victoria asked practically.

Her son shook his head. "If we are going to get Natalie back safely, we're going to have to be smart about this," Jarrod answered. "I've heard of too many situations like this ending badly when the family gives in to the demands."

"You think they'll kill her?" Nick asked. "Why would they do a fool thing like that?"

Ryan let out a laugh. "Because she'll be able to identify them," he said. He ran his hands through his hair "Especially if they knew me from this stupid gold business. There's only a handful of people who know the whole business as it is."

"Then, we have to use that to our advantage," Jarrod responded. "Now, we're not going to rush things. Tell us the story, Ryan. Then we can know how to proceed."

Letting his hands drop, Ryan nodded. "Where do you want me to begin?"

"Why don't you give us some background information. I'm assuming that there's a reason for you being sent to the Indian Territory instead of a closer posting, Ryan," Jarrod remarked, keeping the subject on track. "Why don't we start there?"

"There was some fear that I would be a liability to the front lines because of my ties to Georgia," Ryan responded, tiredly. "It was decided that to avoid there being a chance that I would desert to the other side with valuable information that could be used against the Union, I needed to be as far from the south as possible. So, guarding the trails used for transporting gold it was."

Glancing over at Heath, Jarrod saw his half brother nod. "You helped keep the trails clear?"

"Every day for nine months," Heath answered, his tone short. The war was one subject that the fair haired man was always reluctant to talk about. And given how he spent the last days of the war, Jarrod couldn't really blame him for not being quick to bring it up.

"Why were you sent to the Indian Territory and not your father or brothers?"

The medical student shrugged. "My father was born and raised in in Boston," he answered. "My brothers went to school in the North while I spent several of my teenage years with an uncle in Georgia."

Accepting the information, the lawyer turned his attention back to the topic at hand. "So that brings us to the last fight you both were involved with," he said, guiding the conversation with the ease that comes with years of experience. "I'm assuming there was a gold shipment being transported down the trail you were guarding. What happened then?"

Ryan and Heath looked at each other and then they both nodded. Heath leaned against the fireplace mantel, his eyes taking on a distant expression. "The troop had received word that there was a wagon train on its way," he began, speaking up first. The lack of emotion in his voice was not a good sign. "All of us were ordered to scout the route to make sure there was no chance of an ambush."

"As it turned out, there was an ambush waiting, not for the shipment, but for us," Ryan added then, his voice cold. He breathed out as if to calm himself down. "I'll never forget the sound of those shouts coming at us from the trees. We must have been outnumbered ten to one. We didn't stand much of a chance."

"Where was Natalie while all of this was happening?" Jarrod asked, building the scene in his mind.

"I thought she was well away from danger, but as it happens, she was running right into trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Jarrod prompted.

"The kind that involved her getting cornered by a confederate soldier," Heath answered before Ryan could. There was a note of emotion in his voice that Jarrod had never heard before and couldn't identify. He wasn't sure if it was an improvement or not. "I heard screaming and I ran to help. I thought I was too late when I heard the gunshot."

"Oh, Heath," Victoria murmured.

The fair haired man had curled his hands into fists, seemingly without realizing it. "I saw Nat on the ground and the soldier standing over him -her, with a knife in his hand," he corrected quickly with a quick self-deprecating shake of the head. "He was kneeling down and I reacted without thinking. I shot him."

"Natalie always said you saved her life, Heath," Ryan said quietly.

Eugene shook his head. "And I was so mad when Father said I couldn't be a drummer boy," he commented quietly.

"You sulked for weeks, and tried running away at least three times," Victoria responded, shaking her head.

"Oh, it was several more times than that. Father caught me every time and sent me back inside."

At the revelation, Victoria's eyes widened with shock. Jarrod chuckled. "It seems there's more than one confession happening this morning," he commented. He returned back to the subject at hand. "So, what happened next?"

The two veterans of that fight exchanged looks. "I don't know," Heath admitted ruefully. "The last thing I remember is running towards Nat to see if he was alright, and then the next thing I knew, I was waking up in chains. The troop had been defeated and we were being transported to Carterson."

A look of guilt appeared on Ryan's face, and the tall, black haired man shifted. He hesitated for a moment and then said, "Natalie told me there was a second soldier who came out of nowhere. He hit you over the head with his rifle when you were going towards Natalie. He was searching for the gold."

"Did Natalie tell the soldier where the gold wagon was?" Jarrod asked gently, taking a guess. "She must have been frightened and in shock by this point."

"I wish it were as simple as that," Ryan responded. "Natalie defended herself and killed him."


	15. Chapter 15

That Jarrod hadn't been expecting. "She shot and killed a soldier?"

Ryan nodded his head. "Apparently, she'd had a really good teacher," he explained. "She said she picked up Heath's pistol and fired it because the soldier was going to kill Heath."

"I don't see why you've been keeping this such a secret," Gene commented. "I mean, it was a war. A lot of men were killed."

Jarrod, though, did understand. Tales of women masquerading as men during the war was not unheard of, and all had been met with scandal, suspicion and accusations of insanity. But for a girl of ten? Such a thing would only bring trouble. It was no wonder Ryan Ward had been so eager to keep it from being common knowledge.

"Because I was a coward," Ryan said, defeat in his voice. All trace of the well educated medical student was gone, leaving only a tired man. "By this point, I saw that the fight wasn't going well and I saw Nat, my last brother, get I finally found Natalie, she was covered in blood, sobbing, and going into shock."

"No one can blame you for taking your sister to safety," Jarrod informed him. "In all reality, your commanding officer had probably issued a retreat order by this point."

Ryan sent a glance towards Heath. "I chose to leave my brothers in arms behind," he said bluntly. "I grabbed Natalie, and ran. I knew Heath would get caught by the other side, there was no way anything else could happen. It's my fault you were taken to Caterson, Heath, and I'm sorry."

Heath had grown tenser than Jarrod had ever seen. "What else?" Victoria asked with the intuitiveness that a mother had. "There is more to this, isn't there? As my son pointed out, there is no reason to be afraid someone finds this information out."

"Natalie managed to tell me what the soldier had been searching for, and I carried her to find the gold. The wagon was just sitting on trail. I don't know what happened to the guards. Without even really thinking about it, I put Natalie in the back and drove the team away from the trail.

"I hide the gold, wagon and all," Ryan said bluntly. "I mapped out where I hid the wagon and then I used the horses to get Natalie and myself to the closest Union fort. I made my report and then spent the rest of the war in chains under suspicion of aiding the South."

"Why is that?" Jarrod asked. "Didn't the army send someone to reclaim it?"

Ryan closed his eyes. "They did," he answered. "But not before several bad storms destroyed the landmarks I used on the maps. The gold was never found."

Jarrod leaned back in his chair as realization hit. "So, these men who have been following you think that you have the gold or know where the gold might be," he answered. "No doubt your acceptance into Harvard and then Berkley was taken as proof that you had taken the gold for yourselves after the war was over."

The younger man nodded. "That is exactly it. And now Natalie has been taken hostage," he said, looking up. He curled his hands into fists. "I have to save her, somehow. I don't think I could stand to lose her. She's all I have left of my family."

"Well, until we get the 'further instructions' the note spoke about, we have time to plan how to get her back," Victoria said firmly. "Now that we know the whole story, surely there's something we can use, can't we, Jarrod?"

Her oldest son leaned back in his chair. "Wherever the kidnappers insist on us leaving the money, we cannot do it without Natalie there," he answered. "That much I know for certain. We can't give them the opportunity to take the money and not deliver Natalie to us."

"If she isn't dead already," Nick commented. He found himself the target of several glares and a couple horrified looks. "What? We all know the man behind this knew about the gold from being in the army, which means that Ward crossed paths with him. Stands to reason Natalie would recognize him too and she doesn't seem like the kind of girl to keep that fact from coming out of her mouth."

Gene's glare intensified, not liking the insult implied. Ryan, on the other hand, groaned and put his head in his hands. "She's already got herself killed, then," he said hopelessly. "I've warned her and warned her about keeping her tongue still and she never listens."

"We need to find them," Heath said, moving on with the planning.

"I assume you have an idea of how to do that?"

Heath looked over at Nick. "We never did get around to tracking down those fellows who caused so much trouble for the Johnsons," he pointed out. "I don't think it's much of a coincidence that there's trouble and these men who've kidnapped Natalie are in the same area. Do you?"

"What happened at the Johnsons?" Victoria asked. "You didn't say anything earlier."

"We really haven't had the time, Mother," Nick said defensively. "You're right, Heath. They may not have thought to hide their tracks leaving there. We could find them and get back the girl before anything happens."

"It's worth a chance," Jarrod decided, getting to his feet. "Here's what we're going to do. Heath, you and Nick ride and see what you can find from the Johnsons ranch. The rest of us will stay here until it's time to meet the kidnappers. We'll try to buy you two enough time to find and rescue Natalie."

Ryan's head came up. "No, I want to help look for my sister," he objected. Gene looked as though he wanted to say the same thing.

"Ward, we know the land here," Nick told him. "We'll find her faster without you."

The medical student looked as though he were going to object. "Go," Victoria said, getting to her feet and putting an end to the discussion.

As the sun moved in the sky, the shade slowly moved away from where Natalie was sitting. She glared at the offending sun, just because she felt like it. No one else in the small camp was paying any mind to how uncomfortable she was getting.

"Will you let me ride along with you to get the money, Kyle?" 'Jack' asked, getting her attention. He was crouching in front of the burned out remains of a campfire. In his hands was a small ball that he passed from his left hand to his right and then back again. Just as Nat used to do when he was nervous.

The last thing she wanted was to be left with Richards. He might have protested once about killing her but Natalie had no doubt he would listen to whatever Jeeves decided was best. "Sorry, Kid, I'm going to be the one collecting the money," Richards informed the young man. "You and Jeeves will be looking after the little princess."

Grimacing at the term Richards had bestowed on her and seemed determined to continue calling her, Natalie tried to think of a way out of her situation. She knew her time was limited, and when that time was up, she'd be dead. Jeeves would find some way of getting 'Jack' away and then put a bullet in her head. Unless Ryan or the Barkleys found her before that, which was a prospect she wasn't holding out much hope of happening.

The only one of her three captors that she had any hope of getting on her side was 'Jack' who had only glanced in her direction once. Natalie added the need to get him away from the two bad influences so that they figure things out to her list of things that needed to happen. She just had to get him closer to where she was.

He happened to glance over then. Reacting without giving much thought as to what she would do after, Natalie let her eyes close and she slumped over onto her side. "Whoa!" she heard Jack' exclaim. She kept herself from flinching as running footsteps came towards her. "Have either of you even give her some water since you got her here?"

"Jack, leave her be," Jeeves requested. "I'm sure she's fine."

The gag was pulled away from her mouth and warm water splashed on her face. Opening her eyes, Natalie looked up at 'Jack's' face. The young man was frowning down at her with in an almost exact expression of concern that she'd seen on Ryan's face many times in the past. "Nat," she whispered, feeling certain. "You're alive."


	16. Chapter 16

He stared at her. "Kid, put that gag back on," Richards called over. "She may look sweet and innocent but she isn't. In fact, she has an impressive vocabulary. If you're so worried about the princess, move her to the shade or something."

Shaking his head, the black haired young man reached down and pulled Natalie up. His arm around her back, he guided her to the closest bit of shade. She just barely remembered to act weak and wobbly as she walked. He let her down slowly against the wagon. "Why did you call me that?" he asked in a low voice as he crouched by her.

"Nat. That's your real your name, isn't it?"

"My name is Jack, Jack Jeeves," the man answered. He glanced over his shoulder. "That's my brother, Kyle, over there."

Natalie frowned, looking from him to Jeeves. "You look nothing like him," she pointed out, her voice slipping in the Southern drawl her brother had coached her into losing when she was young. "You look more like my brother, Ryan. And I know you're better than all this. These men will get you hanged."

When the young man looked back at her, his face was troubled. "You don't know anything, girl," he hissed. "Kyle's always been there for me. He's doing what's best for our family and we're getting back what's ours."

"The gold shipment? That belongs to the Union army."

His blue eyes narrowed. "It was stolen from my brother's holdings by Union thieves."

"Prove it."

"Jack, give her some water and put the gag back on," Jeeves ordered. He stubbed out his cigarette. "There's no telling the lies a woman will try to twist a man's mind with. I'm thinking you ought to go with Richards when he collects the money. I'll keep Miss Ward company here until you get back."

"No," Natalie exclaimed, her voice rising as 'Jack' brought the gag back up. "He's just going to kill me. The minute you leave, he's going to-!"

Her warning was cut off by the cloth in her mouth. She screamed, not caring that the sound was muffled beyond recognition. "See, Jack? Lies, and a false accent to pull at your heart," Jeeves said, walking over. He knelt down in front of Natalie, reached out his hand, and patted her cheek. "You don't believe I'd hurt a hair on her head, do you, Jack?"

"You've never lied to me, Kyle," 'Jack' answered softly. He was still frowning when he pushed himself up and walked away.

"Loyalty is a fine thing, Miss Ward," Jeeves remarked, keeping his voice low. "You see, I found Jack on a battlefield after your union soldiers surrendered. He'd been left for dead when a bullet creased his head. I cleaned him up and gave him a life when he couldn't remember a thing about who he was. I am the only family he knows."

He smiled as Natalie glared at him. "There must be a hundred things you want to say right now," he commented, his voice smooth and cultured despite the words he was saying. "I suppose I should be glad there's a gag, since I'm sure most of what you'd like to tell me is highly inappropriate for a young lady."

Laughing, Jeeves patted her cheek once more and then stood up. Natalie jerked once more on the ropes as he walked away.

* * *

"You really think Mother will manage to keep them at the house?"

Nick crouched down and ran his finger over the ground. "With Audra and Jarrod there to enforce whatever she says? I don't think there will be any problem," he responded. "Four riders, you think?"

Pushing his hat back, Heath nodded as he studied the tracks. "Yep," he agreed, getting to his feet. He moved to mount. "It's hard to say if it's the men we're looking for, but not many people choose to ride through this section of the country."

Frowning, Nick looked up at the sky. "It's not long before Ward is supposed to be meeting the kidnappers and handing over the gold," he commented. "How do you figure Jarrod is going to buy more time?"

"If there's a way, our brother Jarred will find it."

With a wry grin, Nick pulled himself back into his saddle. "Let's find that girl," he said. "I want to know how she managed to get kidnapped without anyone noticing."

"Did I forget to mention that one of the things I taught Nat was how to sneak around people and not get noticed?"

Astonished, Nick looked over at his half brother. "Are you serious? Is there anything else you taught this girl that might be helpful for us to know right now?"

Without answering, Heath kicked his mount into motion and rode ahead. Grumbling, Nick followed.

* * *

It had taken all of Jarrod's powers of persuasion and finally Victoria's strict demand to keep Eugene from riding out to meet the kidnappers. Jarrod knew it was bad enough he was going as Ryan was supposed to be alone, but he couldn't trust the worried brother not to do something rash when the kidnappers appeared.

"This isn't going to work," Ryan said, staring out at the horizon.

"Let me do the talking and it will," Jarrod told him confidently. He had his right hand against his leg, his fingers curled around a pistol. "We have to know that Natalie is still alive. They can't expect us to cooperate if we don't have that information."

"Do they know that?"

Jarrod didn't say anything as he glanced around the area. The kidnappers had chosen a good location to meet. It was well off the road, and there were trees where they could take cover in the event that something went wrong.

Movement caught his eye, and the lawyer straightened up in his saddle. A single rider came from the trees and came towards the pair, a gun in his hand. There was a handkerchief tied over the lower portion of his face. "Alright, don't say a word, Ryan," Jarrod said again in a low voice. He raised his voice. "Don't come any closer."

The man paused. "Where's the money?" he demanded, his voice low in an attempt to disguise it. "We said no one besides Ward was to be involved."

"Where's the girl?" Jarrod responded. "We want proof that she's still alive before we give you anything."

His sharp eyes noted how the man shifted, almost in unease, and kept silent. "Where is she?" Ryan shouted angrily.

"Ryan, I said keep quiet," Jarrod hissed.

"This was not how we're going to do this," the masked man said, gesturing with his gun. "Either you hand over the gold or I kill you both right now."

"We're not handing the gold over until we know Natalie is alive," Jarrod insisted, his voice like steel. He brought his gun up. "So, you better have someone in those trees that can go get that proof we need or we'll find out which one of us is faster with a gun."

The two men stared at each other.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: We are drawing ever closer to the end...**_

* * *

When she'd seen Richards ride away alone, Natalie had felt a rush of relief. With 'Jack' still there, Jeeves wouldn't shoot her. But that relief had been short lived. About fifteen minutes after Richards had rode off, Jeeves straightened up and glanced at the sky. He heaved an exaggerated sigh.

"Something wrong, Kyle?" 'Jack' asked in concern.

"We forgot one thing," the dark haired man said, shaking his head. He strode over to where Natalie was, drawing his knife. He knelt down at her side as she tried to lean away, glaring at him. 'Jack' took a step forward. "Her brother is going to want some kind of proof that she's still alive. You're going to have to ride after him and give it."

"Proof?" the young man repeated. "What do you mean 'proof'? Shouldn't we just take her over there so that her brother can see her? He'll hand over the gold and we'll hand her over. Wouldn't that be the easiest way?"

Jeeves hummed, grabbing hold of Natalie's hair. He hacked through her braid. "Easiest, maybe," he said, ignoring the woman's muffled protests. He rose with the hair in his hand. "But with the Barkleys working with him, I have no doubt that lawyer will try something tricky. So, you'll have to take this and warn them that next time it will be something that won't grow back."

Slowly, 'Jack' reached out and took the hair. "You don't really mean that, do you?"

"Of course not, but the Barkleys don't know that," Jeeves responded. "Now hurry up, boy. Let's get this horrible matter behind us as soon as possible."

Panicking, Natalie struggled against her bonds again, her now short hair falling into her face. "Alright, Kyle," 'Jack' said uncertainly. He moved to his horse and mounted up. "I'll be back soon."

All Natalie could do was watch and struggle as the last obstacle to Jeeves keeping her alive rode out of the ranch. Her captor stood with his back to her, looking almost relaxed, until the young man was well out of sight. "They really do grow up so quickly," he commented, turning to face her. "The poor boy is going to be terribly upset when he returns and discovers that you unwisely attempted another escape."

He grabbed Natalie's arm and pulled her up, easily avoiding the kicks she aimed at his ankles. "Now, Miss Ward, you shouldn't make this so difficult," he remarked. "I might get angry with you."

Natalie chose to ignore that warning and continued to fight as the man lifted her up into the wagon bed. "Poor girl," Jeeves said, holding her down. "You shouldn't have tried to drive a wagon with your hands tied. You ended up in the water."

Horrified, Natalie glanced to the trees in the distance that she knew lined the river. Her long skirt and bound hands would make that destination a death sentence. She struggled to sit up as Jeeves walked around to the front to release the brake.

A gunshot rang out. The horses tried to run but, as the brake was still locked in place, the wagon only jolted slightly. Natalie fell onto her side, flinching as she landed hard on her shoulder. Jeeves swore and ducked down.

"Natalie!" Heath's familiar voice called out.

Lifting her head, Natalie saw the barrel of Jeeves' gun come over the side. Her ears rang as it fired. For a moment, she was back in the forest, the sounds of fighting so close by, and gun barrel was right in front of her. She squeezed her eyes closed, tears forming as she tried to block out the memories, cringing at each shot fired over her head.

"Hand the girl over!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. "This doesn't have to get ugly!"

"Not until I get what is mine!" Jeeves responded, adding a few more bullets to his argument.

A hand grabbing her arm made Natalie open her eyes again. A moment later, before she had a chance to comprehend anything, she was pulled up and the gun was pressed against her right temple.

"You hurt her and you're dead!"

"But she will still be dead and I hardly believe that you are the kind of man who would allow that to happen, Mr. Barkley," Jeeves snarled, his voice alarmingly close to Natalie's ear. "So you will either drop your weapon or I will drop her right now in front of you. It's your choice."

The fact that there was only an unfamiliar dark haired man, who had enough of a resemblance to Gene for her to guess who he was, in sight startled her. Confusion joined her jumbled emotions as she tried to spot Heath somewhere in the area. A frustrated growl rose in her throat.

Suddenly, the gun barrel was pulled from her head and the fingers around her arm were painfully jerked away. With her elbow, she caught herself on the side of the wagon and twisted around to see Heath struggling with Jeeves over the gun. A single shot went off and Natalie flinched, but she didn't see either man show any reaction.

"Heath!" the dark haired man shouted, running to the wagon.

Heath twisted Jeeves' arm and pulled the gun away from the man's hand. A single, well placed punch was all it took and Jeeves fell to the ground. Wiping his arm across his forehead, Heath stepped closer to the wagon. "Natalie, are you alright?" he asked, reaching for the gag.

His fingers fumbled with the tight knot. "That was close, Heath," Nick said, grabbing a rope from the back of the wagon. "You're lucky that shot didn't get you."

"The gun wasn't pointed at either of us, Nick," Heath responded as his brother began to not so gently bind Jeeves' hands. The fair haired man pulled out a knife and cut the gag. Natalie grimaced at the sour taste left by the cloth and coughed. "Nat, were you hurt at all?"

"No, I wasn't," Natalie responded as Heath turned his attention to the ropes around her wrists. "My hair will grow back and-."

Her voice died away as she saw the riderless horse that was racing away from the area. Natalie's gaze went to a body that was on the ground and she recognized the brown, worn clothes of 'Jack'. "No," she breathed. "Nonono!"


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: One more chapter after this one.**_

* * *

"What's wrong?" Heath asked as she scrambled to get down. He reached up to help her to the ground. "Natalie, what's wrong?"

"It's Nat," Natalie responded frantically. "He's hurt. He can't be dead. I don't think I could stand it if he were gone again."

Jerking free of Heath's grasp, Natalie grabbed her skirts and, lifting them up, ran from the wagon. "Now what?" she heard Nick ask. She threw herself onto the ground, gasping as she saw the the blood that had already soaked the young man's shirt. "Nat. Nat!" she exclaimed

She could have cried as she saw the man's chest move as he breathed. Natalie pressed her hands over the wound and only looked up when she heard Heath crouch across from to her. "He needs a doctor," she said. "We have to get him to town or to Ryan. Ryan will know what to do."

"It's Nat? But Ward said he died."

It was that moment that made Natalie realize what Heath had first called her. "Ryan told you everything?" she asked in astonishment. She shook her head a moment later. "It doesn't matter now. Look at him. You can't tell me that this isn't Nat. Help me. Please."

"Nick will ride ahead," Heath said decisively. He looked over his shoulder and nodded. "You take that side and I'll get this side. We'll get him and that other guy into the wagon and then get to the house."

Nodding, Natalie did her part and they got the injured young man on his feet. Nick was already on his horse and riding off.

* * *

When Jarrod saw it was his younger brother riding up behind the armed man, he didn't bother to keep the satisfaction from his voice as he said, "If you were expecting one of your partners, I think you should look over your shoulder."

The masked man did just that and found Nick's gun aimed at him. "Drop it," the dark haired rancher ordered.

"Took you long enough, Brother Nick," Jarrod remarked, leaning forward casually in his saddle as the masked man let go of his pistol. The weapon hit the ground with a slight thud. "I assume you found Natalie?"

"Where is she?" Ryan demanded. "Is she alright?"

"Heath is with her now. She's fine," Nick answered, moving closer to the masked man. "They're on their way to the house right now and I think you're going to want to get there too. They've got some kid that Natalie called Nat. He was shot when Heath was trying to get the gun away from the man who was going to kill Natalie."

All color left Ryan's face. "Nat? But that's..." Without finishing his sentence, the man wheeled his horse and around and kicked it into action.

"Why is it you and I are always left to handle the details?" Jarrod asked, gesturing to their new prisoner. "I suppose one of us should get this man to the sheriff and have him arrested for the kidnapping of Natalie Ward. And get the doctor out here."

Nick's expression changed to one of resignation. "Let me guess. I'm going to be the one assigned that chore," he said, moving closer. He reached over and jerked the handkerchief down, revealing the man's face. "And you're going to get away with it because your excuse is that you're the oldest."

Jarrod chuckled. "That I am, Brother Nick," he answered, noting the strange look of concern on their prisoner's face. "So how many were still with Natalie?"

"Just the one. And then the kid showed up."

The prisoner blurted out, "The kid. The kid was shot?"

"If by 'kid', you mean a dark haired skinny guy, then yes. He was shot," Nick answered bluntly. "What's it to you?"

"Look, he had nothing to do with any of this, alright? He's just here because Jeeves took him in after finding him on alone and with no memory."

This information made Jarrod frown. "I'm sure the sheriff will sort this all out," he decided. "Nick, I'll see you back at the house."

"Let's get going you," Nick ordered, gesturing with his gun for the man to move.

* * *

Victoria was not at all surprised when Ryan Ward came racing into the yard not long after Heath and Natalie arrived with an injured man in an unfamiliar wagon. The medical student had rushed into the guest room, taken stock of the situation, and had immediately started barking out a list of items that he needed. Victoria and Audra had been tasked with pulling Natalie away from the young man who looked so much like her.

Soothing the frantic young woman had taken some time. In the end, though, Natalie had straightened her back and allowed Audra lead her to the bedroom. Breathing out, Victoria went down to wait for the return of the rest of her family. Eugene came to the living room once he'd delivered all the supplies he'd been ordered to find for Ryan, who then promptly sent him from the bedroom.

"Do you think it's really Natalie twin brother?" the young college student asked.

"I hope so, for their sake," Victoria answered as her youngest son sat next to her on the sofa. "I can't imagine how they would feel if it turned out that he wasn't."

It wasn't long after that when the front door open and closed. Jarrod appeared in the doorway a moment later. He reported that Nick had gone to town with one of the kidnappers and would be bringing the sheriff out to collect the one Heath caught, along with the doctor as well.

The wait for the doctor was even longer. Sheriff Barrett took Jeeves into custody. Again, Victoria took charge, sending Nick and Heath to get cleaned up. Jarrod escorted Dr. Merar upstairs to the guest room before he joined his mother and youngest brother in the living room.

"I'm sure Ryan will appreciate a professional opinion on the young man's condition," Victoria commented. "I know I feel better now that the doctor is here."

Raising an eyebrow, Jarrod walked to the credenza and poured himself a drink. "This has been quite a week."

"I think we've had worse," Gene responded, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward. "There was that last family camping trip we went on."

For a moment, Jarrod considered that for a moment and then nodded. He sipped his port and moved to the armchair. "I didn't think there was any way this could get anymore complicated than it already was," he commented. "I should have known better. How bad is the boy?"

"Well,it's certainly not good, from what I understood of Ryan's rather loud exclamation when he first saw him," Victoria responded with a touch of amusement in her voice. "And I do intend on informing him that here are other ways to express oneself without being vulgar."

With a chuckle, Jarrod leaned back in his seat. "Mother, if there had been women like you in charge of this country, we never would have gone to war."

"There would have been a great deal less trouble," Victoria agreed. She sent a look towards the stairs, her expression becoming serious. "How long will we feel the effects of that war? First Heath and Bentell, and then Nick and Jock McClain. How many more times will something that happened during the war come back to haunt this family?"

"I don't know, Mother," Jarrod admitted. "When something like the war happens...I don't think it should be forgotten quickly."

Natalie came into the room then. She changed into a clean, blue dress. Her hair had been cut to be even, the short strands falling around her cheeks. "I tried to check on my brothers, but Dr. Merar told me I'd only be in the way," she said, trying to push her hair behind her ears.

Eugene jumped up. "Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

The young woman smiled at him. "I'm fine, just a few bruises," she assured him. She walked over to take a seat opposite Victoria and clasped her hands in her lap. Gene followed her and stood behind her. "I take it my brother told you about...well, everything?"

"He did," Jarrod concurred. "It seems you have had an interesting childhood."

Shrugging her shoulders, Natalie made an effort to relax her fingers. "To say the least," she said. "I'm sorry we brought this on you."

"Don't be," Victoria told her. "We are happy to help."

At some point, Eugene had clasped Natalie's shoulder and the young woman had reached up to rest her hand on his. At Jarrod's raised eyebrow, though, she dropped her hand and Eugene jerked his hand away. Natalie cleared her throat, her cheeks flaming bright red.

"Do we know anything?" Heath asked as he strode in from the kitchen. He had a half eaten sandwich in his hand.

"I think we're about to," Jarrod said, spotting Dr. Merar on the stairs.

"I think, with plenty of rest and care, the young man is going to make it," the doctor announced. "I've left the instructions with young Mr. Ward. He did some fine work. I think he'll make an excellent physician one day."

"He doesn't remember me though," Natalie objected. "Is there anything you can do for that?"

Dr. Merar shook his head. "The mind is a strange thing, Miss Ward," he told her. "If he truly doesn't remember his life from before he was shot, only time can bring his memory back. Or, he may never remember." He nodded at the others. "I'll be back tomorrow to check on him."

Dejected, Natalie sighed. "I hope you won't mind us staying a bit longer."

"Not at all," Victoria answered..


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed this story! I loved sharing it with you. The last section was meant to be a brief epilogue but ended up being super short so I just included it with this chapter.**_

* * *

Sprawled on his bed, Heath stared up at the ceiling. There was something nagging his memory, but he couldn't remember what it was. There was a gentle knock on his door and he lifted his head. "Come on in," he called, sitting up quickly. The door opened to reveal Natalie and he scrambled to his feet. "Is there something wrong? Is it Nat or Ward?"

"No, Nat's still unconscious and your mother is sitting with him,. Ryan has gone outside to get some fresh air," Natalie answered, twisting her hands together nervously as she stepped in. "I just wanted to say thank you. You saved my life so long ago and today you did it again."

"Your brother mentioned that you did the same for me," Heath responded, his lips quirking in almost a smile. He dropped his gaze as Natalie flinched. "I taught you how to kill. I shouldn't have done it."

"If you hadn't, we both would probably be dead right now," Natalie answered quickly. She shrugged a shoulder. "It...really meant a lot to me when you taught me, Heath. I mean, you were the only person besides my brothers who ever talked to me."

"I imagine socializing would have been a bit difficult since you were supposed to stay in that tent."

Natalie chuckled and nodded. She took two big steps forward and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Heath, for being there for me," she whispered.

Heath returned the embrace. 'You know, I think if Gene saw us right now, he'd probably knock me off my feet," he commented after a moment.

The young woman smacked the back of his head and pulled away, her cheeks bright red. "No one asked you, mister," she responded.

"You better get some rest," Heath told her. "It's been a long day."

She raised her right hand into a mock salute. "Yes, sir," she replied. "See? I didn't forget this either."

Staring at her, Heath remembered the hand who had saluted him in much the same manner only a few nights previous and something clicked into place in his mind. He quickly grabbed Natalie's shoulders. "Did anyone else escape getting taken to Caterson?" he demanded. "Do you know?"

Dropping her hand, Natalie stared at him, a frown forming on her face. "I-I'm not sure," she answered uncertainly. "I think Ryan mentioned that he saw one other person from the troop at the fort but he never said a name that I can remember. Why? What's wrong?"

Letting go of her, Heath bolted for the door. He heard Natalie following him but didn't even try to dissuade her. He raced past a startled Silas on his way down the stairs. "What's happening?" Gene asked from the library doorway. "Heath? Natalie?"

"I don't know," Natalie responded. "He just took off."

With the young pair right on his heels, Heath left the house. The sun was just barely over the horizon and the calm that came with evening had spread across the yard. Heath broke that serenity by shouting, "Ward! Ward, answer me!"

Pausing at the bottom of the porch staircase, Heath listened for an answer. There was nothing. "Where is he?" Natalie asked, fear creeping into her voice. "Ryan!"

"I thought we got all the men after the gold," Gene said.

"We missed one," Heath answered bluntly. "You two check the house, and I'm going to the barn."

He started for the barn, not waiting to see if Natalie and Gene obeyed him. He found the door slightly ajar, and he instinctively reached for his gun. He grimaced as he realized he left his gun belt hanging on his bed. He shook his head and slid the barn door open further very slowly.

Ducking down, Heath crept into the building. The horses were calmly eating their feed, so he knew that there hadn't been a fight or something to disturb them. But then, he heard someone speaking.

"You must have some idea of where it is, Ward. You drew the map."

The voice was angry and frustrated. Keeping his head down, Heath hurried to the back of the barn. He spotted Ryan half slumped against the wall and being supported by the man who had so many times saluted Heath during the branding.

Not seeing a weapon, Heath straightened up. "Samuels!" he barked out in a tone that would have rivaled Nick's. "Let him go."

Startled, Samuels pulled back and Ryan slid to the floor. "It's not what it looks like, boss," the hired hand said defensively, raising his hands in the air in a gesture of innocence. "Mr. Ward here has had a little too much to drink and I was just helping him out."

"I don't believe you," Heath said firmly. "You were one of the officers for the troop."

The friendly expression vanished from Samuel's face. "Look, Thomson, or Barkley, whatever you're calling yourself these days, not all of us landed on our feet after the war," he said sharply. "The gold is doing nobody any good just sitting out there."

"It belongs to the government," Heath replied, stepping forward. He was hoping to force Samuels away from Ryan, who actually did look drunk. "People who steal from the government aren't looked on very kindly."

"They won't miss what they never had," Samuels argued. "Look, this has got nothing to do with you, Barkley. You were nowhere near the gold. If Ward had just left it alone, I wouldn't have had to try to get him drunk enough to spill the information and he wouldn't have been in this mess either."

Heath thought back to what Ryan had said about the gold wagon being oddly left with no guards. "You were planning on stealing the gold that day," he realized slowly. "You were disposing of the guards when Ward took the wagon and that's how you avoided getting caught. Because you were nowhere near the actual fighting."

Samuels froze for a moment and then heaved a sigh. "A story like that could get you into trouble, Barkley," he said. "I'll just be on my way and we can forget this whole thing every happened."

"No," Heath answered, sending a glance at Ryan, who was staring at them in confusion. "I can't let you do that."

The other man shrugged and then tackled Heath. They fell to the floor, each trying to get the upper hand. Samuels managed to get his hands around Heath's throat. Struggling to breathe, Heath couldn't get free.

"It will be a tragedy," Samuels said, tightening his grip. "Ward has too much to drink and you come along at the wrong time."

Black spots were forming in Heath's vision. There was a loud shout, "Hey!"

A moment later, Samuels hands were pulled abruptly away from Heath's throat. Coughing and gasping for air, Heath blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. To his amazement, it wasn't Nick or even Jarrod who knocked Samuels to the ground with a solid punch to the jaw.

It was Eugene.

Groaning, Samuels didn't get back up. Gene turned and held his hand down to his half brother. "You alright, Heath?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Heath responded hoarsely, accepting the younger man's help to get up. "Not sure about-."

"Ryan!" Natalie exclaimed, running into the barn. She went down on her knees by her brother. "Ryan, can you hear me?"

"He should be fine," Heath told her, trying to clear his throat. He coughed, grimacing in pain. "Samuels just got him drunk to get information from him."

"I'm guessing that someone needs to make a delivery to the sheriff," Gene commented, looking down at Samuels.

Heath nodded, still trying to get his breath back. "The sheriff is going to be sick of seeing us."

"You think he isn't already?" Gene asked with a chuckle as Nick came running in. He turned to help Natalie, who was trying to coax her brother up off the floor.

Nick looked from the siblings to the dazed hired hand on the floor and then to Heath, who had chose a post to lean against. "Let me guess," the dark haired rancher said, crossing his arms. "I don't want to know."

"Probably not," Gene said, taking most of Ryan's weight. "But he was after the gold.

On her brother's other side, Natalie 'accidentally' stepped on Samuels hand, which brought him back to awareness with a sharp yelp of pain. "On your feet you," Nick ordered, reaching down to haul the man up. "The jail might be getting a bit crowded but I think the sheriff will find a corner for you."

Shaking his head, Heath was the last to leave the barn.

* * *

A week later, the three Wards stood in the entryway to say their farewells. "Thank you for your hospitality and, well, everything," Natalie said, hugging Victoria. "I'll never forget it."

"I hope you find what you're looking for in Boston," Jarrod said, holding his hand out to Ryan.

"I think it's the best place to jog Nathaniel's memory," Ryan responded, shaking the lawyer's hand. He glanced over at his younger brother, who looked uneasy about the whole situation. "I appreciate all of your help, Jarrod."

"I still have a few contacts in Washington, who might be able to give me some advice on the matter of the gold," Jarrod told him. "There still might be some more gold seekers who remember that there is gold out there and know of your connection to it."

Natalie hugged Heath while Ryan turned to kiss Audra's cheek. "Thank you for saving my life, again, Heath," she said, smiling up at him. Turning, she stepped to Gene and embraced him. "I'll see you when college starts up again. I expect you and Ryan will have more competing to do for the attention of your professors."

"I'll miss you, Nat," Gene said. He flushed bright red when she kissed his cheek. He cleared his throat and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

Grinning broadly, Nick led the way out to where the buggy was waiting for them. Natalie carried a basket of food that Silas had prepared. "I'm glad you were able to clear Nathaniel of any criminal activity," Victoria commented to Jarrod as they walked to the living room. "It would have been horrible for them to have to face a trial."

"Look, Natalie left her sketchbook," Audra said, picking the book up from the credenza. She carried it to her mother and held it out. "She tied a ribbon around it. Do you think she meant it for us?"

"I think it's likely," Victoria commented, taking the book. She pulled the ribbon off and opened the book. "My goodness."

Each page was filled with sketches. Natalie had caught the Barkley family in several casual settings, none of them aware that she'd done it. One page showed Nick and Heath playing a game of chess with Jarrod leaning over the board. Another page showed Victoria and Audra sewing together, both of them laughing at something. A third page was of Eugene studying a book.

"She's very skilled," Jarrod said, studying the sure pencil strokes.

"Jarrod, you think they'll ever find that gold?" Heath asked.

The lawyer shrugged. "Anything is possible," he answered. He straightened up. "Now, these long faces will do noone any good. Heath, how about a game of billiards?"

"Sounds fun," Heath responded immediately. The bruises were finally starting fade from his neck.

Victoria shook her head as the three men left the room. "Everything will seem dull without the Wards here," Audra said with a pout.

"Don't worry, dear," her mother said to her. "I'm sure something will happen to liven things up soon or later."

She could only hope it was later but she wasn't going to hold her breath.


End file.
